Fire and Ice
by Kaiai
Summary: This is the sequel to my Blood and Chocolate Sequel, which was conveniently named Blood and Chocolate Sequel. It takes place two years after my sequel left off. So read and enjoy, and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause, so I don't own anything from her original book. I do however own all of the stuff from my story, and the new stuff in this one.**

**Yay! Chapter one of the new story! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review after reading!**

1

Vivian was lying on her back in a field, soaking up the sunshine. She stared up at the clouds, watching them drift lazily.

The grass rustled to her left and she got ready for the pounce that was sure to come.

Soon enough, her two year old Alexander, came running towards her.

He stood over her, "Mommy?"

She smiled at him, and trapped him in her arms. She was vaguely aware of someone coming up behind them.

Gabriel came and sat down beside her, holding their one year old. She turned and smiled at him while Alex struggled in her grasp.

Kole reached for her, and she grabbed him up with one hand, while restraining Alex with the other.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Gabriel asked.

"Relaxing before I have to go back to the inn."

"You don't have to work if you don't want to."

She shot him a sarcastic smile, "I know, but I like to help out when I can."

He kissed her head and Alex succeeded in getting away. Kole started to struggle while he watched his brother run around.

She held him up, he looked just like Gabriel.

Alex and Kole were very similar. They had similar behaviors, like the constant energy. Alex had Vivian's tawny hair, and Gabriel's blue eyes. Kole on the other hand had coal black hair, which was a bit darker than Gabriel's, and Vivian's eyes.

The night Vivian found out she was pregnant with Kole she could have killed Gabriel. She didn't want another pup so soon. Alex was just a year old at the time. She didn't want two young pups. But she was lucky; at least she didn't have twins like Willem and Aveline.

The pack had grown rather fast. There were now a total of nine pups ranging from five to newborns: Ethan, Alexander, Brigitte, Marc, Austin, Aurelie, Audrei, Kole, and Jaime. Aurelie and Audrei, Willem and Aveline's twins, and Jaime, Ulf and Amelia's little girl.

Aurelie and Audrei are almost a year old, and Jaime is only five months old.

With all of the pups everyone was stressed. You either had to baby-sit or work at the inn. Vivian had been babysitting for the past month. She was tired of watching half of the pups during the day so she started back at the inn.

There were even more pups on the way. She was sure Gabriel regretted wanting the Five to be busy. Now they all had mates. They were still the rambunctious idiots they once were, they just had a big responsibility to handle. Gregory and Finn were expecting pups in the next two months.

Vivian leaned against Gabriel's shoulder. He put his arm around her. She watched Alex run around in the tall grass. Kole watched and turned to stare at Vivian. His bright little smile turned into a frown. His eyes went from Vivian to Alex. She gave up and let him crawl to his brother. Alex stopped running around and played with his little brother.

"You don't have to work..."

She cut him off, "Yes I do. I want to work as much as I can before Alex's birthday."

"Well you don't have to work tonight, I'm sure Esmé can watch the boys."

She shot him a wicked smile. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Have fun with the boys." Then she swiftly got to her feet and ran off towards the inn.

* * *

Vivian left the inn at eleven that night. She stared at the moon as she walked to the cabin. The moon would be full in a few days. Before she realized she was at the cabin. She opened the door and was ambushed by warm arms.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She twisted in his grip to face him.

Before she could say anything his lips were on hers. They were fierce and passionate, as always she felt the electric shock of his kiss. He picked her up in his arms without breaking the kiss. He walked carefully to the bedroom.

* * *

Vivian woke sprawled across Gabriel's chest. She squinted in the weak light towards the alarm clock. It was only five in the morning. She laid her head on his chest and was surprised when his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning baby."

She turned to look in his eyes, "Morning."

Then she discovered what had woken her. There was clattering coming from the other bedroom. She looked at Gabriel with a quizzical look. He had a similar expression.

She got up and grabbed her robe, Gabriel right behind her, pulling on his boxers.

Vivian walked down the small hallway towards the bedroom. She opened the door, it squeaked slightly.

When she saw the room she opened the door all the way and put her hands on her hips.

She cleared her throat.

Alex looked up from the floor, his face wide in panic.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right little pup," she said crossly.

Alex had gotten out of his bed and was playing with his toys by tossing them at Kole.

Kole's legs were hanging between the bars. He was reaching towards the toy Alex held.

She went over to him and picked him up.

"You little sneak," she said snuggling him.

Gabriel walked over to Kole and whipped him up into his arms.

Vivian headed towards the kitchen. She placed Alex in a chair, while Gabriel got the high chair for Kole.

She got some food out of the fridge and heated it up.

Gabriel came and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Vivian, I was thinking about the pack and how it's growing so fast."

"Yes," she said grabbing two plates.

"I think we need to build a few more cabins."

She looked away from the microwave to stare at him. She knew that they needed to expand for the packs sake; she just didn't know why he was telling her like this.

"Okay," she asked perplexed.

"Well we have enough money to build a few extra cabins. And maybe build on to the old ones."

Now she got it. He wanted to build on to their cabin.

"If you want to build on to the cabin just ask, Gabriel," she said putting the food on the plates. She handed them to the boys who started eating.

He looked at her, studying her face. Why was he being so coy?

"Did you think I would say no or something?"

He straightened up, "No, but I wasn't expecting you to say yes so fast."

"Well I'm perfectly fine with you adding on to the cabin."

"Adding on to the cabin wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Her brow furrowed, "Then what did you mean?"

He smiled and walked towards her. "I was thinking about building a house for us."

She stared into his blue eyes. "You want to build us a house?"

"Yes."

"What about the cabin?"

"We could let one of the Five have it."

"Yes, I'm sure they would gladly take the house we've…"

He cut her off. "Okay, okay."

She smiled, "I like this place. It feels like home."

"It is home baby," he said kissing her hand.

"I'm fine with you adding on to _this_ place, if you want. I just won't give it up.

He caressed her face, "Fine, whatever you want baby."

**Well that was chapter one of Fire and Ice. I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took forever, I couldn't decide on names for all of the pups. OH and if your wondering about the pups and when they are born, what their names mean, stuff like that, well there will be a chart on my profile to explain everything! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**Oh I also have "updates" on the progress of this story on my profile. Like when to expect the next chapter, the name chart. Stuff like that. So if your gettting mad at me for not updating I usually have a reason posted on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I'm not Anette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her original book.**

**Well I know it took me forever, literally, to get this chapter out. Just blame the House of Night Series, I was totally hooked on them, but now I'm finished with the four books, (waiting for Hunted to come out) so now I have spare time to write!**

**So here is Chapter Two!**

2

Vivian of course got her way, and hardly any sleep.

Gabriel worked on the cabin, while Bucky, Rolf, Raul, and the Five worked on building more cabins.

The first thing Gabriel told Vivian he was fixing was the too small kitchen and adding a dining room to make the living room bigger. Vivian nodded and agreed to everything. She along with the boys were now staying at Esmé's.

* * *

Two weeks later and the construction was still underway. Vivian was walking home after cleaning up at the inn when she realized she wasn't staying there.

_What could be taking him so long? They had already built the new walls; they were just working on the interior._

Vivian decided that she would sneak a peek on the 'construction'.

She was almost at the door when the hair on her neck stood up. There was movement in the shadows to her left.

Vivian whipped around and her teeth were sharper. She sniffed the air and growled in frustration.

She was downwind.

She slid sideways into the shadow of the cabin and went towards the trees. When she entered she caught the scent.

The smell was puzzling.

She walked deeper into the trees, following the strange scent.

The she heard it. She quickly changed to her wolf form and got ready for a fight.

Her snarl echoed around her. She was momentarily confused when an answering snarl did not sound.

She looked around, she was sure she heard it coming towards her.

Out of nowhere a figure emerged.

It wasn't like her. It was too small. Vivian noticed that the ears were shorter as were the legs.

She gave a snort. It was just a wolf.

The animal jumped at the noise. It peered at her cautiously and circled her.

Vivian was confused by that action, the wolf was hunting.

Vivian cocked her ears back. _If this wolf thought she was going to have me for dinner she has another thing coming._

Vivian moved around so she faced the she-wolf.

The wolf just gave her an awkward glance and then pounced.

Vivian stared as she watched the wolf with a rabbit in her mouth give her a warning growl and depart backwards through the brush.

_What the hell?_

Vivian went back to she shadows of the cabin. She grabbed her clothes, and changed back to her human form shoving her clothes on as she walked.

She walked with more caution and focus back to Esmé's cabin.

She saw Alex's little face pressed up against the glass of the bay window. His little hand was going a mile a minute. She smiled at him and he disappeared from view.

The door then was opened and Alex bounded down the porch to her.

"Mommy! Where've you been? We go run now?"

She frowned at him, "No, we're not going for a run."

"You did!" he said pulling a leaf from her hair.

"No I didn't go for a run. There was something in the woods."

"Then let's go run!"

She smiled at her very persistent pup and walked in the front door.

Esmé was cleaning up the kitchen, a sight Vivian rarely saw.

Esmé noticed Vivian's expression, "Watch it."

Vivian smiled at put Alex down. She went over to sit in on a stool by the island.

"The weirdest thing happened on my way here."

Esmé started to talk when little Alex let his point be made, "Yeah, she went on a run, and founded something intewesting!"

Vivian rolled her eyes at her little pup who scowled at her looking remarkably like his father.

"Something interesting?" Esmé asked to get back on track.

Vivian told Alex to go play with Austin and Kole.

When he stomped off she continued her explanation.

"No I didn't go on a run. I was walking towards the cabin, or my cabin, don't really know why. But when I got there I heard something."

Warm hands descended on her shoulders. If they hadn't had been there she would have fallen off the stool when she jumped.

She heard Gabriel chuckle.

"You're such an ass when you want to be."

He smiled at sat down beside her.

Vivian's eyes flickered to her mothers face in time to see Esmé's eyes roll.

"So what did you see Viv?"

Vivian looked at him and turned back to Esmé, "Well I followed a strange scent and went into the woods. I heard it and changed and was confronted by a she-wolf."

Esmé's brows were hidden in her hair, "A wolf?"

"Yeah, she just stood there and watched me, she was hunting."

"Wait a minute," Gabriel interrupted, "She was hunting you?"

She scowled at him, "No she wasn't hunting me. I thought she was in till she caught a rabbit. Then she just sort of backed away after growling at me."

"She backed away?" Gabriel and Esmé asked at the same time.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Yes she backed away and growled?"

Then she took in their faces.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriel answered for Esmé, "Nothing is truly wrong. It's just that wolves don't usually come near one of us when they have pups."

_Pups? So the she-wolf was hunting for her pups. She did look a bit skinny, come to think of it._

"So there is a wolf with pups near our cabin. This should be interesting," Gabriel sounded amused.

Esmé stared at him, "Yes very interesting when pups go missing?"

Gabriel gave her a stern look, "You know that's not true, the wolf is our brother."

Esmé interrupted him, "So are the humans, and see how well that brotherhood has gone!"

Vivian was confused. She remembered hearing ghost stories of wolves taking _loup garou _pups. But she didn't understand Esmé's hostility towards them. After all what Gabriel had said, they were their brothers, more so than humans.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I know it was kinda, well "strange" but don't worry it will tie in later...**

**Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review! OH and again I have updates on my profile of how the story is going. Like if I won't be able to write stuff like that, and the chart of the pups is at the end if you need it. Thanks again! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again not Annette Curtis Klause, so I don't own anything from her original story. I do however own what I have made up.**

**I'm sorry! I know it took me forever to get this chapter. I've had it finished since like five but my Internet was down. So here is chapter three!**

3

Vivian watched as Gabriel shot Esmé another stern glance.

"We'll be back later."

He grabbed Vivian's arm and twirled her towards the door, where Alex stood.

"I want to come!"

Gabriel smiled at him, "No stay with your grandmother," he shot Esmé an evil smile, "we're just going to check on the inn."

Vivian ruffled a pouting Alex's hair and followed Gabriel out the door.

They walked towards the inn, and at the last minute turned towards their cabin.

"Where did you see the wolf?"

Vivian gave him a quizzical look, "I thought the wolf didn't matter?"

"I just want to see if she just wandered off or if her den is near the cabin."

_Umm hmm, sure__._

"She was just through here," Vivian said grabbing his hand. She led him to where she had the encounter with the she-wolf.

She could detect the scent, but it wasn't as strong as with her wolf senses.

Gabriel looked at her and shot her a sly smile.

She returned it with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Gabriel lifted his shirt over his broad shoulders. Vivian did the same and they took off running out of the rest of their clothes.

Gabriel pulled in front of her as they followed the scent.

She watched his strong gait as she followed.

The scent followed a small deer trail. It went twisting through the woods. They followed in till they hit the creek.

Vivian went and lapped at the cold water while Gabriel searched for the scent.

It didn't take long to find it, but what he found was something all together different.

He was sniffing at the bushes behind her when she heard a faint rustling to her left.

She turned to see the she-wolf leap out at Gabriel.

Vivian moved to stand in front of him.

The she-wolf stood their, snarling ferociously. She didn't move to attack. She just stood their snarling.

Vivian returned it.

Gabriel nudged her side, she turned to stare at him.

He waved his head back towards the direction of the cabin.

_He wants to leave._

She sighed and with a final growl at the she-wolf for almost attacking her mate, she turned to leave.

Vivian knew not to turn her back, so she walked sideways towards Gabriel. The she-wolf moved following their movement. She was clearly guarding something.

They moved into the bushes and Gabriel changed back to his human form. Vivian admired him before she joined him.

They could still hear the she-wolf's snarls.

"She must have pups. I don't think we'll have to worry. This is a few miles from our cabin, she was just hunting earlier."

"Really? Hunting? I never would have known that, I mean you think the rabbit in her mouth should have made it obvious?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and put his arm around her.

The leaves crunching from behind made Vivian turn. The she-wolf was watching them leave. Her snarls had quieted but her teeth were still bared.

Vivian shivered. She knew that feeling, the maternal extinct to protect. She felt it whenever any of the humans at the inn approached her pups. She knew that they weren't going to do anything, she was just careful after the Lucien incident. She shivered again and Gabriel squeezed her shoulders.

"Why do you think Esmé was so freaked out about the wolf?" she asked casually.

He waited before he answered, clearly thinking of a good explanation. "I'm not really sure. She's your mother why don't you ask her."

"I'm not going to ask her anything that freaks her out, she's happy. I'm not taking that away from her, even if it's just about a wolf."

"Always looking out for everyone." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They found their clothes strewn out across the ferns. They tugged them on and walked hand in hand back towards Esmé's cabin.

* * *

The next day was hectic.

Vivian worked the day shift at the inn. She checked guests in, and played waitress during lunch.

Most of the guests were hunters. That meant that they would have to be careful during their full moon runs for the next few months.

During the day Vivian's mind wandered back to the she-wolf.

Of course the wolves were their brothers. Like Gabriel had said. They don't usually come around _loup garou_ when they had pups. It meant competition. Just because we could change to humans, didn't mean we didn't hunt. Some preferred to eat in their wolf forms. Connecting with that part of the wolf was like a high. It was something all _loup garou_ treasured. Most of the _loup garou_ would rather stay in wolf form. The human form was just necessary. When food was scarce we didn't have to starve like the wolves. We could be humans, with basic human lives and have a steady place to live.

_Well only steady enough to blend in._

"Vivian!"

Vivian jumped out of her trance.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Jenny questioned.

"Sorry Jenn."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "I told you, you could go home now. I can handle the dishes from here."

Vivian blinked. She had been washing dishes the whole time she had been thinking of the wolf.

She just shook her head and let the thought of the wolf go.

"Thanks Jenny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No you won't"

Vivian's brow furrowed, "I won't?"

"No, you don't work for the next two weeks."

She was now completely confused, "But I wrote down that I would work."

"Oh, well Gabriel came and said that you couldn't work for the rest of the month."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he came while you were serving."

_What was the wolfman up to now?_

"Well I guess I'll have to have a talk with him and see what that's all about."

Jenny smiled, "Just get out of here, I'll see you later."

She returned the smile and walked out the back entrance.

Then Vivian went to search for Gabriel.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review, because if you don't then I don't know if you like the story so far. Then I can't be held responsible for what happens to characters...**

**Again thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I'm not Annette Curtis Klause, so I don't own anything from her original book. I do own the things I make up.**

**Well here is chapter four, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it, oh and thanks Raykell, for reviewing earlier! **

4

She walked towards the cabin where she met Raul.

"Hey Raul have you seen Gabriel?"

Raul stopped looking at a blueprint to answer, "Nah I haven't seen him for a few hours."

Her brows furrowed as Raul walked off towards the inn.

_Where is he?_

Vivian walked off towards Esmé's and Tomas's cabin. She walked absently in and out of the trees.

Then she caught his scent, and it was fresh.

It turned off to the path that went to the rocks. She increased her pace.

At the end of the path she glanced through the branches.

There were huge rocks piled at a bend in the little winding creek. Gabriel was at the top of the highest. His back was to her.

She walked silently to the nearest rock and started to climb. He didn't acknowledge her.

She jumped to the high rock and stood over him. He was asleep.

Vivian shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly her legs came out from under her and arms caught her before her head hit the rock.

"Bloody moon, are you trying to crack my head open?"

He chuckled, "I would never hurt you."

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. She kissed his head.

"Why did you cancel my work schedule?"

"The cabin is almost finished."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He pulled her lips towards his. He rested his forehead against hers. He caressed her face.

"I love you Vivian."

"I love you too Gabriel."

His lips met hers with fiery passion. Electricity ran through them.

They were in another world when a noise from the creek startled them and forced them to break apart.

A herd of deer was running frantically through the water.

The urge to hunt was overwhelming. Gabriel started to move, but she held him back.

Vivian could see the she-wolf from their perch. She had an old doe in her jaws.

_How did she catch that by herself?_

"I'm getting sick of that wolf," Gabriel grumbled.

Vivian smiled, she was very curious about the she-wolf.

"We should go. You know Alex goes crazy if we're late."

"Yeah," he chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up.

Vivian smiled a devious smile and took his hand.

He wrenched her into his arms just like she knew he would.

They stayed intertwined for what seemed like hours. Then they broke apart and raced each other back in their human forms.

She pulled in front of him and the sweet tension of her muscles pumping made her smile.

Vivian was on the porch of the cabin when he came out of the woods.

"Getting slow aren't we?"

He smiled and walked past her into the house. She got up and followed.

Alex was at her side as soon as she walked in the door.

"When are we going home?"

She grabbed him into her arms and kissed him on the head. "Don't you like it here?"

Alex looked guiltily at Esmé before he answered.

"I like it but I miss home."

Gabriel walked over to ruffle Alex's hair, "We're going home in two more days. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, I miss my toys."

He struggled out of Vivian's arms and went to go play with Austin and Kole.

"So we get our house back in two days?" Tomas questioned.

Gabriel gave him a grim smile, "Yeah, in less you like us staying. I'm sure we could find some other stuff to do on the cabin."

Tomas gave and awkward chuckle, "No, you can move out now."

Vivian walked past her 'step-father' Tomas Bristow. She didn't care for him, she thought he was cowardly. But he made her mother happy so she didn't say anything.

She however missed her father terribly. She remembered the dream she had had of her father. Seeing him in that dream had just made her miss him more. She didn't like the fact that her mother had re-mated. She thought it was an insult to her father, but he would have wanted her to be happy so Vivian stayed quiet.

When she had Kole she knew that she would do something to honor her father. So Kole was named Ivan Kole Sylvain. They had just decided to call him Kole because of his black hair.

So Esmé was no longer Esmé Gandillion but Esmé Bristow. Female _loup garou_ took the last name of their mates. There wasn't any human charade of them getting married, because the divorce rates would probably rise in what ever state they were in. Females could have a different mate if they wanted. The males just had to be interested. Most mates stayed together in till one died. And that was very common in a pack with single males or females.

Vivian marveled at how fast their pack grew. There were nine pups, and more on the way. Then Gabriel knocked her out of her train of thought.

"Vivian, are you going to eat with the rest of us?"

Vivian looked up. Everyone was gathered around the table.

She shook her head, she kept losing track of time. She went and sat down next to Gabriel and they all ate dinner like a family.

* * *

A few miles away, a young she-wolf was dragging a big piece of a kill back to a little den. You couldn't see the den in till you were standing right in front of it. It was partly hidden behind tree roots that had broken through the ground.

Yelping and whining emitted from the mouth of the little den as she approached.

She made a soft sound and the noise stopped.

She carried the meat into the den that widened enough so she could stand.

Four pups ran up to her. They were only a month old. She dragged the rest of the meat into the middle of the den. Another pup came out of the corner. This pup didn't look anything like the others. They were all the real wolf color, with the red tinge down their backs. This pup was solid white.

**Hmmm, wonder what that means? I hope I do, cause you know I'm the one writing this! lol But as usual thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Because you know the reviews help me get chapters out faster, seriously. Again thanks all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Annette Curtis Klause so I do not own anything from her book. I do own everything I make up.**

**Well here is chapter five, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

5

June came fast.

The cabin was finished, with a few extra things added. The kitchen could now let more than one person into it at a time. They had a huge dining room that could hold most of the pack. The living room also had been enlarged. What Vivian wasn't expecting was the new private bathroom that had been added to the bedroom. It had a huge tub and a walk in shower.

Gabriel had also had made the boys room a bit bigger. She let the small stuff go, she was just happy that the bedroom was left alone.

Alex's birthday was of course the big thing on Vivian's mind. As usual they closed the inn down for the week. This also helped the other cabins construction.

She was walking back from the inn with the box of decorations when she heard something.

Vivian put the box down and walked over to the trees. She could hear panicked breathing. She hurried to the sound.

"Persia!" Vivian had tears in her eyes when she caught the sight of Persia lying in the grass. Bloody tears winding their way down Persia's wrinkled cheeks.

"Vivian," Persia whispered.

Vivian didn't wait for any instructions. She grabbed Persia's frail body in her arms and ran her to the cabin.

She threw open the door and hurried in. Gabriel was at her side helping with Persia before she blinked.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I found her like this," Vivian sobbed.

_What is happening?_

Then old Orlando Griffin was kneeling down beside Persia.

"Don't struggle Persia, let it come."

_What the hell is happening?_

Persia's breathing quickened and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Terrible things," she stuttered.

Orlando gripped her hand harder, "Its okay just tell us what you see."

_She's having a vision._

Gabriel looked awful. His face was pale as he watched Aunt Persia struggle with the vision.

"Murdered, the whole pack destroyed."

Vivian turned to ice. _Destroyed? Does she mean our pack? What could do that?_

Then Persia opened her eyes. She sat up and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders.

She whispered something to him that Vivian couldn't hear. Whatever it was made Gabriel's face pale, even more than it was.

He immediately got up and ran out the door.

"Persia, what happened," Vivian managed to whisper.

Persia looked up. Her stare bore into Vivian's with fierce power. "Something terrible is happening."

Vivian sat there on the floor while Orlando moved Persia to a chair.

She sat motionless, thinking of what could be happening. She heard Gabriel come back. She couldn't understand what he said. He was talking to Persia. His arms then wrapped around her, but she couldn't feel them.

Then she realized he was talking to her.

"Vivian, we're having a pack meeting here tonight. You need to go get cleaned up."

She could hear something in his voice that made it tremble, she just couldn't think of what it could be.

"Baby are you okay?"

She looked up to his blue eyes, they were studying her face.

"I don't know."

He kissed her forehead and then stood her up.

Her knees were shaking. She walked towards the bedroom bathroom.

She turned the water on for the bath and went to stare at herself in the full length mirror. She was shocked at her appearance.

Her hair was tangled and there was a smear of blood on her pale cheek. She looked like she just walked out of a scary movie.

She tore of her clothes and plunged into the warm water.

Her muscles relaxed and she lost track of time.

Nightfall brought the pack into the dining room of the cabin. The air was tense with worry.

Vivian and Gabriel were sitting at the head of the table. Amelia and Aveline were watching the pups in the living room.

Gabriel stood up and the pack was silent. Vivian usually enjoyed seeing his power, but tonight his face was grim.

"As you all know something terrible has happened."

His words cut through the tension in the room. Murmurs disturbed the silence.

Gabriel held up his hand to quiet them.

"What has happened?" Esmé questioned.

"A tragedy we have never known."

No one moved, no one spoke.

"As you know there was a pack in Pennsylvania."

Vivian looked up. _Was?_

She looked at the rest of the pack. A few had caught what he said, others just looked confused.

She looked up at him, she caught his gaze, "Was, Gabriel."

His expression turned serious. He glanced up to stare at the whole pack.

"The pack in Pennsylvania has been completely exterminated."

Shock washed over every face.

Old Orlando Griffin managed to speak.

"What do you mean Gabriel, what happened."

Gabriel stared off for a minute before answering.

"The pack was completely slaughtered. A member who hadn't been there when it happened found them. He sent me the note that he found nailed to one of the houses.

Vivian watched as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

He held it out so the pack could see.

_Abominations have no right to live._

Vivian stared at the note. It was written in blood.

"The man I talked to said that a few adults and a pup were missing. So there might be a chance to find this killer and bring him to justice."

"So it's humans that did this," cried Finn.

Every eye turned to stare at him.

He gulped, "The note said abominations, why would one of us call ourselves abominations. It has to be humans. Which means that they know about us."

"That might be true, but there is a good chance that they don't know about the rest of us. There are only a few packs here."

Vivian froze.

"I'm going to be setting new rules for us tonight," he paused to see if anyone would argue. No one even blinked.

"I don't want anyone to travel by themselves. There will be no more runs, except for the full moon run which we can't avoid. I also want a male to help watch the pups from now on," he stopped to let his rules sink in.

"I think that is very wise," Persia said in barely a whisper. "I however think that we should open the inn like there is no problem. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves."

A few people nodded in agreement, others just looked terrified.

Vivian just stared at her feet.

**Well that was chapter five I hoped you liked it! So please review while you wait for chapter six! Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause, don't own anything from her book, do own the things I make up. **

**Well here is chapter six. I hope you like it! ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

6

_Aiden knows who we are and where we are. Could he be the one responsible? Could he have done that?_

Then Vivian remembered the fear he showed when she had changed in front of him.

_He couldn't have done it. He doesn't have the guts to. And how could he have found that pack, let alone kill all of them._

Vivian shook her head. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Gabriel shifted in his sleep. She looked at his face. He might be able to hide his worry to the pack but Vivian could see it.

_What if it really is Aiden, then it's my fault that, that pack was murdered._

Vivian made up her mind. She got up and went to take a quick shower. She moved as silently as possible so she wouldn't wake Gabriel.

She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank. She then slipped out of the bedroom door and silently ran down the hall, and out the front door.

She ran to the inn to get the spare set of keys to the jeep Gabriel had bought for the inn.

Vivian ran to where the jeep was parked. She unlocked the door and started the engine.

She looked around before she put it in drive and took off towards the maple driveway.

Vivian relaxed when she got on the highway.

When she got to the interstate she grabbed the cell phone off of the passenger seat.

Just like she had hoped Gabriel's phone went to voice-mail.

"Gabriel, it's me. I'm fine, please don't worry. There is just something I have to do. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," then she hung up.

_He's going to kill me._

She pushed the thought of Gabriel waking up and listening to that message to the back of her mind as she drove to Maryland.

She drove into Riverview at about four in the evening. She had only stopped to get gas and go to the bathroom. She finally decided to look at one of the hundred text messages she had received.

The first was from Esmé.

_Turn you ass around and get back here right now!_

Esmé's words were so full of love. She tossed the phone in the passenger seat and got out of the jeep.

She didn't know where to start looking. It had been almost three years since she had last seen Aiden. He would have gone to college.

_But its summer, he could be visiting, _Vivian thought.

She got up her nerve and went up to the Teague's front door. She was just going to get it over with.

Vivian knocked twice on the door.

She heard movement behind it and then it suddenly swung open to reveal Mr. Teague.

He didn't speak for a minute.

"Hello Mr. Teague, I don't know if you remember me but my name is Vivian."

"I remember you. You were the only girl that my son brought home that wasn't head to toe in black."

She smiled, clearly he didn't know anything.

"Well I happen to be looking for Aiden, and I have no idea where he might be."

Mr. Teague smiled, "Well you're in luck. He's staying with us this summer. He went to town earlier so you might try looking for him at the video store."

Vivian gave him a warm smile, "Thank you Mr. Teague. I'll see you later."

She turned and walked back to the jeep. She had no intention of seeing him later. She turned the jeep on and pulled away from the curb. The video store was in town so it didn't take her long to get there.

She recognized his car immediately. The yellow bug was parked in front of Mama Lucia's Pizza. She could see him from where she was parked.

His hair had grown shaggy again and he was sitting with who she recognized as the old gang. Bingo, Jem, Kelly, and Kelly's followers.

_So they're all still friends, _she thought as she got out of the jeep.

She decided to sit on the hood of his car. He would see her sooner or later. She didn't want to freak him out by her presence. Apparently she had broken a few of his bones on their last encounter.

Her plan worked, but with a flaw. The moment Aiden looked up so did Jem. Then they all looked at her. So she looked at her nails and pretended to file them.

She chanced a glance. Kelly kept shooting glares at her, while Bingo wasn't paying any attention. Aiden on the other hand was getting up. He walked to the door where he stopped. Kelly must have said something because they were staring at each other.

Then Aiden came out and walked towards Vivian.

He seemed a lot braver than usual. "I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"Same here," she said still looking at her hand.

"Well after your _mate_ 'talked' to me, I figured he had you locked up somewhere."

Her eyes wrenched up to glare at him, "Leave Gabriel out of this, I'm here to talk to you."

"Okay then, so how are you. I'm guessing you're a mother now?"

"How about I ask the questions from now on?"

"Fine then."

"Have you told anyone about us?"

His eyes enlarged, "Do you think I'm an idiot? Why in the hell would I do that and risk getting killed by your moronic lap dog!"

Vivian couldn't help it. She slapped him straight across the face. "I said leave Gabriel out of this."

"Is there a problem hateful bitch?" came Bingo's sarcastic tone.

Vivian turned to see Bingo along with Jem standing in the doorway.

Aiden answered, "There isn't a problem guys. I deserved it."

Vivian stared at him, and the glanced back towards his friends before she asked him another question. "We're you in Pennsylvania last week?"

He looked up at her confused by the question. "No, I've been here all summer."

"Can you prove it?"

"What are you a cop now?" Bingo snorted.

Vivian turned to glare at her, "No I'm not a cop, but I need to know."

"Ask my parents, or ask my boss at the video store. I'm still working there during the summer."

She looked at him. He had a cut where her nail had grazed him. She knew he was telling the truth from the look he was giving her.

"Thank you." She turned to leave, but Aiden shouted something at her that made her stop to glare at him.

"So are you a mom?"

Her glare intensified as she caught Bingo and Jems' faces. So she answered, "Yeah I am, I have two boys." She turned and walked back to the jeep and pulled out of the parking space. She saw the disbelief on Bingo and Jem's faces, and the hurt in Aiden's in the mirror as she drove away.

**Well that was chapter six. Stay tuned to see what happens in chapter seven! Oh and while you are waiting, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again I'm not Annette Curtis Klause, I don't own anything from her book, I do own the things I make up.**

**Well here is chapter seven! I hope you like it...**

7

Vivian drove to Rudy's house. If he hadn't changed anything, he would be at work. And to her good fortune he was gone. She parked on the other side of the road and got out. She ran to the drainage pipe that she had climbed so many times to her room. The screen Gabriel had removed so long ago had not been replaced.

Her room looked almost the same. She didn't stay long. She went down to the kitchen and got a phone book. When she found the number to the video store she grabbed the phone and dialed.

A man answered and she started to ask her questions. Aiden had been in fact telling the truth. She hung up and put the phone book back. She walked out the back door and back to the jeep.

The house brought back so many memories, some she didn't want to remember. So she started the jeep and pulled away from the curb. Then she started the insanely long drive back to Vermont.

When she stopped to get gas she called Gabriel.

He answered on the second ring.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hello Gabriel I'm fine, I'm on my way home."

"Where are you?"

"I told you I'm on my way home, you can yell at me in a few hours."

He growled and hung up.

Vivian rolled her eyes and paid for the gas.

* * *

Vivian turned on to the highway that led to the turnoff for the inn. It was three thirty in the morning and she needed sleep.

She saw a glint of sliver in her mirrors then she heard it. A motorcycle was pulling up next to her.

"Great," Vivian mumbled.

She pulled over and turned off the jeep. She put her head on the steering wheel. Then her door was opened. She didn't move to glance at his face. She could smell the anger radiating from him.

He leaned across her and unbuckled her seat belt. Then he whirled her around to face him.

His face was twisted in anger and hurt.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything she said the one thing she knew would stop the yelling in its tracks, and hopefully hold it back till later.

"I love you," she said giving him a weak smile.

He closed his mouth to stare at her. His head cocked to one side, "Don't think you're off the hook."

He went around to the back of the jeep. He somehow managed to put his bike in the car and move Vivian to the passenger seat. He got behind the wheel and drove off towards the inn.

Gabriel drove straight to the cabin. He dragged Vivian from the car and carried her inside. Instead of taking her to the bed like she had hoped he dropped her on the couch.

He sat down on the armchair and put his face in his hands.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?"

She looked at her feet, "I'm sorry."

"What were you planning on doing if he had turned out to be the killer?"

"I don't know…"

"Exactly, you don't know," he yelled getting to his feet.

"He could have killed you."

She stood up to face him, "Well it wasn't him, and he didn't kill me."

He turned to glare at her. "He could have killed you anyways, and it wouldn't have been the first time he tried. He knows what you are, you don't know what to expect from him. Do you not remember what happened the last two times you've seen him?"

It was her turn to glare. "How could I forget what happened," then she lifted her shirt so show the scar that the bullet had left. "I have a reminder."

He flinched at her words, and she immediately felt bad for what she had done.

"Look Gabriel, I had to do it. I wanted to know, and I didn't want to get you involved."

He glared at her again, "Vivian, you risked your life for nothing. Next time you decide to do something that stupid think about Alex and Kole, and then maybe you'll think about me too," he turned and walked out the door.

Vivian sunk to the floor. Tears poured down her face.

* * *

Deep in the forest a wolf was burying a dead pup. She covered it with dirt and rocks. Then she went back to her den. A little red pup came up to her as she walked in to lie down. It started to play and she nipped at it. She just wanted to rest before she went back to hunt. The pup nipped at her one last time and went to the corner.

A little girl was sitting there playing with a necklace she was wearing. When the pup came up to her she stopped messing with the necklace and started growling. She leaped at the little wolf and the playing began.

The she-wolf watched the two little pups play. The white pup was bigger than her own. Then a third pup came out of the back and started playing with the other two. They were the only ones left of her pups. One of the pups had gotten trampled by a herd of deer a week ago, and the other that she had just buried had gotten sick from a cut.

She laid her head back on her paws and watched her two pups play with the white one she had found.

Then there was movement outside of the den. She growled and the pups stopped playing. They backed deeper into the den as the she-wolf crept closer to the entrance.

She walked into the morning light. Then she saw a flicker of movement near the creek. A dark wolf was running along it. She crouched down, not wanting to be seen. She watched as the wolf ran past her hiding spot. She stood up so she could make sure the wolf was gone.

She caught a glimpse of him, and he was still running along side the creek.

**Hmmm, wonder who that was? Well I guess you'll just have to wait in till I tell you! So while you are waiting for chapter eight, review!**

**And as always thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause, don't own anything from her book. Do own the things I make up.**

**Well here is chapter eight! I hope it won't make you all hate me! ;)**

8

Gabriel had run the whole night. He was angry that Vivian had gone to Maryland. She was acting careless, and Vivian acting careless wasn't good for anybody.

Then Persia's words echoed in his head. Hearing the words in his head made him get up and run back to the cabin.

He stopped and put the clothes he had shed back on. He walked to the door and opened it. He had figured Vivian would have gone to bed or gone to Esmé's but then he walked in the living room.

He stood in the doorway. Vivian was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch. She was staring straight at him. He was momentarily stunned by her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red. But there was no sign of a tear anywhere left on her face. She looked angry.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Gabriel."

Her tone was full of malice. He couldn't remember doing anything that would make her this angry with him. He was the one that was supposed to be mad.

"Vivian."

She stood up, fire in her eyes.

"I thought about what you said. And I can't believe you had the nerve to say let alone think that I don't care about you or our pups. That you even had the gall to leave me here with a babysitter."

_That answers that question. She must have run into Bucky._

He decided to say what he wanted to scream, "You don't know what its like to wake up and find your mate gone. A voicemail that says that she is fine and that she'll call you later. I knew that you went to find him. It was the only explanation. Explain to me what you would have done if it had turned out to be him?"

She looked at him with a fierce expression, "We have already had this discussion. I want to have the discussion about why I have a babysitter that wouldn't let me out of the house?"

"You think that after what you did that I would let you go anywhere without someone watching you?"

He watched her close her eyes and take a breath before she screamed at him, "Gabriel I can take care of myself, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

He lost it, "Apparently you can't! If you could take care of yourself the fire wouldn't have ever happened, the human wouldn't know about us, and you wouldn't have been almost killed by Lucien!"

He regretted it when he saw her face pale and twist in pain. She closed her eyes, and he knew she was fighting back tears.

"I'm…"

He watched as her eyes blazed open, and then she walked over to him. She stood on her toes, "Don't follow me," she whispered with enough venom to kill.

She walked past him and wrenched open the door.

"Don't have me followed either."

And she was gone.

Gabriel pushed the door shut and slid down the wall. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm an asshole."

* * *

A few hours later Gabriel was still sitting on the floor. The front door banged open as the last person he wanted to see walked in.

"You're an asshole."

"Hello Esmé."

"Don't talk to me. How could you say that to her? Do you even know where she is? You're an even bigger asshole if you've just sat there the whole time."

"Where is she?"

"How the hell do I know? I just got to hear a wonderful recap of this argument from Magda."

"So she didn't go to you?"

Esmé's eyes blazed and he realized how much Vivian took after her mother. That scared him.

"If you don't go find my daughter and apologize to her I will personally rip your throat out."

Gabriel stood up and ran past her before she could threaten him again.

He knew where she might be so he took off towards the rocks.

As he changed he could hear Esmé throw insults at him as he ran off.

* * *

Vivian ran towards the rocks. She knew that Gabriel would look for her there so she would lead him on a false trail. So she climbed the rocks and stood on the tallest. She howled a long lunar song and then jumped.

She landed in the shallow creek. She ran through it back the way she came. He would follow it upstream.

She ran through the water and after she had gone far enough in the water she got out and went to rest near a tree that's roots were above ground.

Vivian wasn't expecting to be attacked. She felt teeth and claws on her back. She rolled and got her attacker off. The sight shocked her half into her human form.

It made her attacker stop in its track too.

The she-wolf stared at her.

Vivian shifted back to her wolf shape. Her eyes flickered to the right of the wolf. She could see little eyes shining from the entrance of a den.

She watched as three pups stumbled out. The she-wolf growled and two of the pups skittered back in to the den. The third pup which was much bigger kept walking forward. The she-wolf showed her discomfort by walking over to the pup.

The little pup just snapped playfully and ran between the wolf's legs straight up to Vivian.

Vivian was stunned. She didn't know why the wolf was letting her pup come up to her let alone why the pup hadn't cowered at her mothers growl like the other two pups.

The pup licked Vivian's paw and then set up a little howl. Vivian's eyes flicked back to the she-wolf who had backed towards the den. She was watching Vivian, but wasn't moving towards her to rescue the pup.

Then there was a tugging at Vivian's neck. She looked down and gave a yelp of surprise. A little girl was standing next to her. She couldn't have been more than three years old.

**Well that was chapter eight I hoped you liked it. So review and tell me what you think! I'll try and have chapter nine out later tonight. Thanks again for reading! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause, don't own anything from her book. I do own the stuff I make up.**

**So here is chapter nine I hope you like it.**

9

Vivian shifted to her human form and sank to her knees. The little girl just stared at her.

"You're not mommy."

Vivian's eyes went wide, she shook her head, "No sweetie, I'm not."

"Mommy's sleeping now."

The little girls eyes started to fill with tears. Her little hand went to the little necklace she was wearing.

"What's your name?" she said as soothing as she could.

The little girl sat down in Vivian's lap. "Novalee"

Vivian stared off as the she-wolf backed into the den.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Mommy gave me to the wolf. Then she went to sleep."

The little girl started to cry, "Mommy isn't ever waking up."

Vivian hugged the little girl to her and got up. She needed to get her to the cabin.

She switched back to her wolf form. It was daylight and a girl walking back naked was probably not the best idea.

Novalee walked next to her and every once in a while the little pup would sneeze. She could see little tears running down her furry face.

She grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and Novalee went limp. She carried her back to the cabin.

She crossed Gabriel's scent as she neared the cabin. She was still furious at him, and hurt. She turned around and walked back towards Esmé's cabin. She let the little pup walk. She seemed to have recovered and was hopping up in the air while they walked.

Vivian felt a pang for her own pups. She hadn't seen them in two days. Alex was going to be furious. His birthday was in three days.

She made sure the coast was clear then walked to the side of the cabin. She went to the living room window where she could see Tomas playing with Austin. She could see Alex and Kole sitting on the floor beside them.

She scratched on the window with her paw. Then Esmé's face appeared. Esmé gasped and then ran out of Vivian's sight.

A minute later the window was flung open and a robe fluttered down. Vivian snatched it and changed back to her human form. She grabbed Novalee still in her wolf shape and went around to the front. Esmé was standing in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Alex screamed. He was connected to her leg before she could walk all the way into the house.

Novalee whimpered and Esmé gasped.

"Vivian where have you been, who is this?"

"I'm not really sure. I found her in the forest with that wolf."

Esmé's eyes bulged, "What!"

"Yes, she said her mother gave her to the wolf, and that her mom is sleeping now," Vivian whispered.

Esmé mouthed the word Pennsylvania.

"Maybe."

"Does Gabriel know?"

Vivian's face flushed with anger, "No I haven't seen him," she answered with venom.

"Vivian this is pack business, you're going to have to tell the asshole."

Alex gasped, "Grandma!"

"Shush, Alex go play with Kole."

Vivian walked over to where Esmé had apparently been doing laundry. She grabbed a t-shirt and put it on Novalee before she sat her down.

"It's okay Novalee, you're safe. You can go play."

"Tomas go find Gabriel," Esmé ordered. "Tell him that there is an emergency."

Tomas got up and walked to Esmé he kissed her on the cheek and went out the door.

Then Esmé walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. Vivian followed.

"You said her mother is sleeping?"

"That's what she said. She must have been one of the adults that got away."

"Poor little thing. Having to see her mother die, that's absolutely terrible."

Vivian glanced at her mother. Then she got up and walked over to the pups.

She grabbed Alex and Kole and hugged them like she hadn't seen them in a year rather than two days. She kissed both of them and they started to struggle. She let them go and they went back to play with Novalee and Austin.

Novalee looked comfortable. She seemed sort of carefree.

Then Vivian heard the door open. She stood up and walked towards the bar and sat down on the stool without looking at him.

* * *

Gabriel watched her move to sit on the stool. She never glanced at him.

He turned to Esmé, "What's the emergency."

Esmé glanced at Vivian and then answered, "Vivian found a pup in the woods. It was with that wolf. We think it's from the Pennsylvania pack."

Gabriel's eyes widened then he glanced at the pups. There was a little girl with blond hair sitting next to Alex. They were laughing.

"She was with the wolf?" the question was directed at Vivian but Esmé answered.

"Yes, she said her mother had given her to the wolf and then her mother had gone to sleep."

Gabriel took in that information. So they had found that one of the survivors of the attack was dead, and the other was a three year old.

"Has she said anything else," again directed at Vivian.

"No," Esmé answered.

Gabriel was getting tired of the silent treatment. He grabbed Vivian's arm and dragged her out of the cabin. He led her into the woods and out of hearing distance.

He turned around to face her. She was livid.

"If you want to keep your arm I suggest you let me go."

He didn't buy it, "What are you going to do, take care of yourself."

Her eyes flashed with anger. Then she did something he wasn't expecting. She exploded into sobs and sunk to the ground.

He softened and when he was leaning down to talk to her his feet when out from under him.

She flipped him on his chest and locked his arm behind his back. He felt her knee dig into his back.

"Don't think that I can't take care of myself."

He felt her wait shift and made his move. He swept around but she had jumped off of him and was standing away from his grasp.

**Well that was chapter nine I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I do not own anything from her book. I do own the things I make up.**

**Here is chapter ten! I hope you like it.**

10

He didn't want to fight he just wanted to talk. He wanted to find out more information about the wolf and the pup.

Vivian wasn't going to have it. She was mad, but she had no right to be mad at him. He was the one that was supposed to be mad.

With that realization he leaped for her. He caught her as she turned. With a little more force than he had intended, he slammed her into the nearest tree.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, and held her against the tree with his other hand.

He didn't let her expression hurt him. It would haunt him later.

"I'm not fighting with you Vivian."

She growled.

"Look at me."

When she didn't respond he grabbed her chin and lifted it so he could stare into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you."

He watched as shock flitted through her face. A split second later it was gone.

"You thought you were losing me?" she whispered.

He stared into her eyes. She was staring at him, but it felt like she was staring through him.

"I woke up and you were gone. You didn't leave a note, and then I found the voice mail. Our people have been slaughtered and you decide to go see if that human was behind it? You don't know what was running through my mind when you weren't answering my calls. I thought something had happened to you. Oh and try to explain to a three year old why his mother has disappeared."

His words struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry. I should have answered your calls."

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place!" Gabriel screamed.

Why couldn't he get through to her?

Vivian's face twisted in anger and sadness. Then it changed completely, her teeth were sharper.

_Shit._

His lack of restraint on her cost him.

Then she surprised him with her swiftness.

She slipped a leg under his left leg and one around his waist. Then she did a complicated maneuver that somehow managed to wipe him off his feet.

_I will never underestimate her again,_ he thought.

She locked his arms behind his back again and he felt her breath on his neck.

"I went because I am the only one he wouldn't try to kill if he was in fact behind it. I knew that he would have been first on the list of suspects for you and any one of the Five. I went because if you had he would have tried to kill you and I can't live with that."

Her weight lifted and his arms were free.

He turned and got to his feet. She was leaning against a tree.

He saw her with new light. She was completely right. But he doubted that the human could kill him.

He looked in her eyes and he remembered why he loved her so much. She was wild and care to much for her own good.

* * *

Vivian was leaning against the tree he had held her against. She hated feeling powerless. After the fight she had had with Lucien she had promised herself that she would never let that happen to her again. So when Gabriel tried to restrain her she was finding a weakness. And his weakness was conveniently easy to find. It was her.

She wasn't going to let anyone over power her again, even if it was Gabriel.

Vivian watched as he got to his feet. He turned to stare at her.

She knew he was speechless so she stole her chance.

"Gabriel I love you. But if you ever say that I don't care about you or our pups then get ready because you won't see me coming."

She walked up to stand in front of him.

Gabriel just stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

She smiled and then kissed him on his cheek. "I'm sorry I did that to you."

He blinked several times, "I'm sorry I said that to you." Then he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. She kissed back with as much passion as he did.

She pulled away and shot him a wicked smile.

"We need to go back."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess we need to show Esmé that we've made up."

Vivian walked away from him and as she turned her head to look up the trail she caught the expression on Gabriel's face.

She bit her lip. He was hiding something.

* * *

The dining room of their cabin was packed. No matter how hard she tried to block them out she could still hear the Five.

"Looks like they made up," came Willem's voice over the wave of sound.

"Probably more of a make out than a made up," was Finn's colorful commentary.

She threw them what she hoped was a vicious glare.

It worked on Ulf because it stopped him from speaking. Gregory just busted into hysteric laughs.

Then Gabriel came into the room and everything went quiet.

She half listened to what he was saying. She had heard and discussed everything he was saying.

Then she heard him say something that got her attention.

"I called the informant in Pennsylvania. But I was too late. The police answered, apparently he was murdered. Safety is now going to have to be everyone's priority."

She watched as he glanced at her. But when he caught her gaze he covered it by glancing at everyone.

She rolled her eyes.

"The police have no leads to who the killer might be. So that is a problem for us. It could be anyone. The only witness is a three year old. And she doesn't remember anything. There is no one left from her pack so we will be taking in the pup."

Vivian felt a pang for Novalee. She had lost everything she had ever known, her home, her pack, and her parents. That was something Vivian could relate to.

Vivian had been surprised when Persia had asked if she could adopt the pup. She had said she saw great things from the pup. So Gabriel had agreed and Novalee was staying with Persia.

Then before Vivian realized it the meeting was over.

**Vivian seems kinda spacey to me. Wonder what that's about? Hehehe, anyways thanks for reading. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause, don't own anything from her book. Do own the stuff I make up.**

**Well here is chapter eleven. I...nope can't say anything just read it!**

11

Vivian watched as everyone filed out of the room. She watched Gabriel like a hawk. She noticed that Bucky was the last to leave.

She didn't miss Gabriel whisper something to him as he walked out the door.

She stayed sitting in the chair and tried to think what the exchange could have meant. For Gabriel's sake it better of been him telling Bucky that he didn't have to play babysitter anymore.

Vivian got up and went to the living room where Alex and Kole were playing with Novalee. That meant Persia hadn't left. She heard the front door shut.

She walked to one of the open windows. She could hear Gabriel talking to Persia.

"Orlando told me you had another vision. Did something change?"

Vivian was surprised at the despair and hope in his voice. She sunk to the floor to where she couldn't be seen, but could still hear and see the conversation.

She saw Persia shake her head, "No nothing has changed yet."

"How can that be? I have three people watching her. How do they find her? How do they get her?"

"I do not know. I can't see that, it keeps changing."

Gabriel's shifted and Persia cut him off before he could speak.

"That doesn't. Vivian's fate is the one thing that has not changed."

Gabriel sunk to his knees. "I'll just have to try harder. Maybe we can take the boys and go somewhere."

"No, that won't help the pack. We can't run away from this Gabriel."

"Have you seen anything, maybe a clue to who it is?"

She shook her head, "My visions are weak, I'm not as young as I once was. I just see the end."

Vivian was horrified.

_The end?_ _The end of what? Did she mean me or the pack?_

She heard footsteps on the stairs and she stood up and walked over to the armchair. She sat down as Persia entered the room followed by Gabriel.

"Come Novalee, it is time for us to get ready for bed."

Novalee put the toy she was playing with down and got up. She walked over to Vivian.

"Bye," she said with a smile.

Vivian gave her a warm smile.

She watched as Novalee went and took Persia's hand. They walked out together and into the night.

Gabriel closed the door behind them. Vivian quickly turned away. She picked up Alex.

"So are you excited about your birthday?"

"Yes! I get toys!"

She kissed his head, "That's only if your good."

His little eyes went wide. He struggled in her arms so she put him on the floor. She watched as he went over to the bookshelf. He moved some books and got something he brought over to Kole.

"I just borrowed it."

Kole grabbed it and Vivian noticed it was Kole's stuffed wolf.

She shook her head at Alex and grabbed him once more. She took him to his room and got him a pair of pajamas. She turned to go get Kole but Gabriel was walking in with him.

She fixed her face to hide any revealing emotions.

Gabriel changed Kole while she tucked in Alexander.

She looked at her son. She gave him one more smile before she kissed him goodnight.

She moved over to the crib to say goodnight to Kole. She brushed Gabriel's shoulder as she passed him. He said goodnight to Alex and walked out of the room.

She walked to the door.

"Goodnight you two," then she turned out the light and shut the door.

Vivian stood in the hall. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know where Gabriel would be.

For the first time in their relationship she felt nervous about being around him.

She held back a line of hysteric laughing. She decided to go to the dining room to clean up the mess that would surely still be there.

She let out a deep breath, he wasn't there.

Vivian gathered the plates and glasses that covered the table. She carried them to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. After it was stuffed full she went to the living room.

She went to close the window, just wasting time before she went back to face Gabriel.

She looked up to see the moon shining straight on her. It was a half moon and it shone brightly.

_Sweet moon what is happening?_

She wasn't surprised when she heard him enter. Usually when she wasn't paying attention he took advantage, and would wrap his arms around her.

This time he didn't.

She closed her eyes. She remembered what she had overheard. _'Vivian's fate is the one thing that has not changed'_ if that meant what she thought, she understood why Gabriel had reacted the way he did when she got back from her trip.

"Viv?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Hmm?" she didn't trust her voice.

He studied her before he asked, "Are you coming to bed?"

She wanted to smile at him but couldn't. "I will later, I don't want to have to clean in the morning." She walked back to the kitchen and started cleaning the few dishes that she couldn't squish in the dishwasher.

She heard him follow. "Viv," it wasn't husky or sexy like it usually was. She turned and took in his expression. It was blank of all emotion.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, and I don't want to be mad at you. Let's just forget what happened."

She turned back to the dishes. That's exactly what she wanted. But before she could stop herself the words tumbled out of her mouth, "Can you forget?"

He sighed, "I can if you will."

She noticed that he hadn't said 'I can if you can.' He was asking her to forgive him.

Vivian turned and leaned up against the sink.

She softened her gaze, she wouldn't forget it, but she felt that he needed to hear her say she forgave him. Even if she might hold a grudge against the words he had said. After what she heard of the conversation with Persia, he needed something.

"I can," she whispered.

His eyes shifted from the floor to her eyes.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Good."

He kissed her, and in the midst of the kiss she felt something. Like maybe their kisses were numbered. Then Persia's words echoed in her head, "_Vivian's fate is the one thing that has not changed._"

**And the creepy scary music that hints that something bad is happening starts now! Well that was chapter eleven and that's all I can really say. Mostly because I have know idea what I just wrote. I just wrote it. I hope it was good. Just kidding. Well sort of. As always thanks for reading! Review!!!**

**Oh and now you know what the whisper was about between Gabriel and Persia! Thanks again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Again I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book. I do own the stuff I make up.**

**Well here is chapter twelve and that's all I'm going to say.**

12

Vivian screamed. Then she woke up. She was breathing hard. She moved and then fell with a twist of blankets to the floor, one leg still on the bed.

She laid there and stared at the ceiling. Then she felt a warm hand caress her leg. It made her shiver.

Then Gabriel's face appeared above her. His expression was taunting.

"Good morning to you too."

She scowled at him.

"I would ask how you slept, but I think I already know the answer." He held out his hand.

She grasped it and he pulled her back on the bed.

She tumbled onto his chest. He chuckled at her. She flexed her claws in his chest. He grabbed her hands and locked them above her head. She scowled.

He laughed again and lowered her down so he could kiss her.

She rolled over him and got up. She grabbed her robe and glanced at the clock. It had felt like time was standing still. It was only three in the morning. She sighed and went to the bathroom.

She turned the faucet in the sink to drown out her sobs.

The dream had seemed so real. She tried to push the images out of her mind. But she kept seeing her family strewn out over a field, dead. And it had been her fault.

There was a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes dry.

"You okay?" he said, concern leaking through his voice.

_Did he hear me?_

She trusted her voice to be strong, "Yeah," she flinched, bad idea.

Then the door opened.

_Shit, how did I forget to lock the door?_

"This is okay?"

He came over and sat down beside her.

"What was the dream about?"

Confusion leaked into her voice, "What dream?"

He rolled his eyes, something that was common in their family, "Don't play games with me Vivian."

She looked away from him, trying to think of something that she could say that wouldn't hint at what she had overheard.

"Vivian," his tone had a sense of an order in it.

"Lucien," she blurted out.

_Bloody moon I'm an idiot._

His brow furrowed, "You haven't had that dream in a while."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe it's just what has happened lately."

He didn't question her further. He hugged her and kissed her forehead instead.

She felt safe in his arms, but still anxious.

* * *

The next two days went by with anxiety running through everyone. Alex's birthday planning was good for Vivian. It kept her busy.

The actual party was a big reminder to her though. Her son was three. She had a three year old. And according to Persia's words, if she guessed right about her fate, it might be the last birthday she got to share with him.

That thought made her lock herself in the bathroom for an hour while she 'got ready'.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She was going to choose her fate, now that she knew it might be in jeopardy.

The celebration was big. Everyone came and brought Alex tons of gifts. She marveled at her son. It was mind blowing that he had grown so fast. Then she looked at Kole. He was growing just as fast.

As she watched Alex open present after present she felt eyes on her. She glanced up casually, and then she found it. Persia was watching her.

She felt a chill. Like that maybe Persia knew that she knew.

She averted her eyes from Persia's gaze. She turned and smiled at Alex as he unwrapped his presents.

However she noticed Gabriel glance at Persia. Then his face went through several expressions.

Surprise, horror, shock, vacant, then back to faking happiness for his son getting more toys.

The party would have usually ended with a pack run. But it had been cancelled due to the fact they didn't want to be in their wolf forms in less they had to be.

So at nine everyone left and went home. Esmé and Jenny had stayed and helped with the clean-up. Gabriel had disappeared so Vivian was stuck with a joyful Jenny, and a nosy mother.

Jenny being the friend she was rescued her from her mother's questions. She kissed them goodnight and went to tuck in the boys.

She was about to get worried about Gabriel in till she walked in and found him sitting in the living room.

He was staring absently at the window.

When she walked in his eyes shot to her.

_Sweet moon._

"There was another attack."

Her eyes went wide with shock, "What," she managed to whisper.

"Rudy is dead."

She felt tears run down her face.

"I got a call from the police. There was a note, they were curious about it."

"What did it say?"

"The same the first said. 'Abominations have no right to live.' I don't understand how they found him. He's been living there for years."

Vivian gulped, if they found him…."

Like he could read her mind he answered her unasked question, "I know, if they tracked him, they can track us."

She gave what she hoped was a 'yeah'.

She went and sat on the couch.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know. But clearly someone knows about us and is getting rid of us. It's either a sadistic hunter or some religious nuts."

Something he said sounded familiar to her. She just couldn't think of what.

"What are we going to do?"

"I wouldn't say no to staying and taking care of the problem but they've killed so many of us. I don't want to put the pack at risk."

"We could leave."

He looked at her, "We could but where would we go that they might not follow us. If the police found my number to call and inform me of the murder I'm sure who ever is doing this can too."

She shuddered, what if they were coming.

"We're going to have to decide this as a pack. We'll have a meeting in a few hours. We need to decide if we'll stay, or if we'll leave."

**Hmm wonder what the Five will say? Well that was chapter twelve I hoped you liked it! Review! Thanks as always for reading. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Again I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I don't own anything from her book. I do however own the stuff I make up.**

**Okay I know, you probably want to kill me for keeping you waiting so here is chapter thirteen. Yes it took me forever, blame the election. Ugh! **

13

"We should stay!"

"Are you crazy? We need to leave!"

"That's what they want!"

"No they want to wipe us out not run us out!"

Vivian listened as Finn, Willem and Gregory gained up on Ulf.

Ulf was all for leaving.

Vivian shifted her gaze to Madeleine and Aimee. According to Persia Aimee was due any time now. Madeleine had at least a few weeks.

The arguing continued and Vivian tried to block it out. Then she heard Gabriel's thunder like voice.

"Quiet, we need to vote on this like a pack."

Everyone was silent and Vivian looked up. All eyes were staring at Gabriel.

"Okay, now do we want to just raise our hands or does someone have an objection."

Ulf piped up, "I think we should do a secret ballot."

Finn shot him a scowl.

"That's fine; we'll do a secret ballot."

Then Magda and Renata suddenly started handing out slips of paper.

She took one and then stared at it. Gabriel handed her a pen. She took it and then saw him exchange a glance with Persia.

_If my fate isn't changing that means something is going to happen. Then we must not leave, or they follow us._

She made up her mind. The greatest instinct _loup garou_ had in common with the wolf was 'Fight or Flight.'

You had to know when to fight and when to flee, to survive. Her instinct told her to stay, but the dream she had had of the pack made her write 'leave' on the slip of paper.

Gabriel went around and collected the votes.

He went back to the head of the table and started to count.

She knew he was counting in front of everyone so they could see he wasn't changing anything.

He stopped and stood up.

"We leave," was all he said before Finn, Gregory, and Willem busted out in angry outcries.

"Silence!" came Persia's powerful voice.

"It has been voted that we leave so we will leave."

She nodded at Gabriel.

"Thank you. We will set up a rendezvous."

"So where exactly are we supposed to go?" was Finn's obnoxious reply.

Persia cut Gabriel's response off. "We will stay for Aimee's birth then we will go off in families. I suggest that we go to Europe."

Vivian heard many of the older members growl at Persia. _Loup garou_ didn't forget anything, and what happened in Europe would make what was happening now seem like a typical Monday.

Persia cleared her throat, "Staying in the United States would be to easy for them. They've tracked us here they can track us in another state. We need to put more than borders between us."

"I agree." Vivian was shocked by her input just as much as everyone else.

Finn and Gregory looked disgusted, Willem just looked confused, and Ulf looked relieved.

Gabriel just stared at her and blinked.

"I also agree," came Esmé's soothing voice to break the silence.

"What about Madeleine?" questioned Gregory, "If we're staying for Aimee, why don't we just stay for Madeleine too?"

"Madeleine will be fine. She isn't due for a few more weeks. If you are the first group to leave she will make it. I see no complications for you." Persia's voice had a hint of irritation.

Renata spoke up next, "But where will we go? What about the inn?"

Gabriel answered, "The inn is already closed, and we can just shut it down for construction. And anywhere in Europe we can blend in or be in complete seclusion will be good for us. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves so when we do leave, we need to use different airlines, and not depart in the same cities."

"I think we should continue the meeting later, let everyone think this over," added Bucky.

Gabriel nodded, "Yes I agree, except we will continue this meeting tomorrow."

"Then the meeting is over in till tomorrow," came Persia's powerful voice.

Vivian watched as everyone left. For the second time she saw Gabriel exchange looks with Persia so she got up and walked with Esmé to her cabin.

_Gabriel can watch the boys for awhile._

"Where do you think we should go?" she asked.

Esmé glanced at her daughter before answering, "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

Vivian couldn't help but smile.

_Yeah. Let's see how many people feel the same way about us there than they do here._

"I don't think that's an option."

Esmé pouted, "Yeah. Maybe we can go to Italy, or Spain?"

"Maybe," Vivian highly doubted that they would go anywhere Esmé wanted. Gabriel would probably have them move to a forest and live as wolves.

_That actually doesn't seem like a bad idea._

Esmé opened the door and Vivian followed her into the kitchen. She sat down at the bar while her mother went and made coffee.

_The wolves have it much better than we do. Everyone knows what they are. To people they are just animals. To people we are monsters, abominations,_ Vivian thought silently to herself.

"Here you go," said Esmé sliding a huge cup of coffee towards her.

"Thanks," she said sipping the warm liquid. She hadn't realized how cold she was in till the heat of the liquid ran down her throat.

Vivian stayed with her mother for the rest of the day. Gabriel watched the boys for while and just as Esmé predicted brought them over to play with Austin.

"So have you decided where we are going to go?" asked Esmé.

"I was thinking somewhere in Germany, but I'm not for sure. We need to see where we can find a place to stay that won't attract attention."

Vivian nodded but wasn't listening. She was wondering if what Persia had seen had changed. And if it did, was it for the better or the worse?

**Hmm, I wonder...**

**Well that was chapter thirteen. I know I always end with a cliff hanger, but it keeps you on your toes. So thanks for reading as always. And I won't get another chapter out tonight so sorry about that. I will however try and get at least three out tomorrow, maybe. Again sorry it took so long for this chapter, it was all the election's fault and I'm not even old enough to vote! But the results for that just came out so I think I want to move to Canada now...or maybe Italy, I like Italy....**

**Again thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: For the fourteenth time, I'm not Annette Curtis Klause, so I don't own anything from her book. I do own the things I make up.**

**Well here is chapter fourteen! I hope you like it even if it took me so long to write. I got sidetracked. Well I hope you like it...**

14

Gabriel left at around three to go help with canceling reservations. Vivian hung around Esmé's and spent as much time with her boys as possible.

Gabriel had decided that they wouldn't wait in till tomorrow for the pack meeting. So everyone was to meet at their cabin at seven.

Esmé was meeting Tomas at the inn so she volunteered to take the pups with her while Vivian took a shower.

So Vivian got ready as slow as possible. She didn't want to go to the meeting and see Gabriel and Persia. She just wanted everything to go away.

So at ten till seven she left the cabin.

And at five till her world went black.

* * *

Gabriel stood and watched as the pack crammed themselves into the dining room.

He saw Esmé and Tomas usher Alex, Kole, and Austin in the living room to be with the other pups.

_Where's Vivian?_

He didn't have time to be worried because the Five started arguing about staying.

"The vote was cast, we're leaving," he said as calm as he could.

When Persia entered with Orlando the room shifted to stare at Gabriel.

They were waiting for him to speak, but the whole pack wasn't there.

Esmé beat him to the question, "Vivian's not here yet?"

_Yet?_

Gabriel turned to her, "Where is she?"

"She was just going to take a shower and come straight here."

"You left her alone?"

Esmé's eyes widened.

Persia stood up, "We must find her!"

Gabriel didn't wait for her to finish, he was already rushing out the door. He was quickly followed by Willem and Bucky.

Gabriel ran nonstop to Esmé's cabin, but on the way there he crossed a scent that made his nose burn.

_Ammonia._

"Why does it smell like ammonia?" asked Ulf who he hadn't noticed before.

Gabriel turned to stare at the small group who was following him. He looked at the faces.

Bucky was as white as a ghost, and Willem looked horrified. Gabriel followed his gaze and wanted to fall apart as he saw it.

A note was pinned to a tree. It was written in blood.

_She will die a death worthy of the abomination she is. The Spawn of Satan can not be expected to live with the children of God, she will be hunted like the animal she is._

A lock of hair was pinned at the end. Gabriel walked over and the scent of her blood washed over him.

He fell to his knees.

_I shouldn't have let her out of my sight, I should have told her. It's my fault._

Bucky walked over and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulders.

"It's not safe here."

He stood up and ripped the paper from the tree. They walked back to the cabin on high alert.

When Gabriel entered the room he heard Esmé burst into tears.

Persia came over and took the paper from his hands. Gregory and Finn walked over to read it and snarled when they finished.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jenny halfway through a sob.

"We'll find her," answered Willem.

Gabriel stood there motionless. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, that the fire within him had been replaced by ice.

* * *

Vivian awoke in a small room. She had no idea where she was. It was cold and dark and smelled damp with age. She looked around and realized she was in an old dungeon like room.

She was alone.

She racked her brain trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she recalled was leaving her mother's cabin. Then everything went blank.

She got up and studied the room. The only light was from a lantern. There were no windows. On one wall there was a huge door. She walked over to it and grasped the handle.

It wouldn't budge.

_Like it would, why would someone take me here if I could just walk out at my leisure?_

She put on some muscle and tried again.

She looked at the door more closely. It was old, it might have a weakness.

It was a big metal door made of iron. It was very strong. She sniffed it just to be sure and backed away instantly. Someone had replaced the handle recently. It had been replaced with silver.

Suddenly she could hear movement behind the door. Then it opened.

She backed into the opposite wall so she could see. Behind the door was a screen, by the color she assumed it was silver.

A man stood behind it. She looked him over and then realized that she recognized him.

He took her expression in as terror. He laughed and it was cold and cruel.

"Hey, the dog's awake!" he called to someone she couldn't see.

Another man stepped beside the first, a look of pure malevolence on his face.

"Does the dog want some kibble?"

She bared her teeth at them and snarled.

"Oh she's a wild one."

He grabbed a bag beside the door and took out a handful of the contents.

He threw a handful of dog food through a gap in the screen.

"There dog here's your food. We got is special for you, its chicken flavored."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she snapped.

"Oh the dog can speak! I wonder if she knows how to beg?" said the first man.

Vivian's nostrils flared, her snarl echoed off the stone room.

"Temper, temper, temper, we might need a muzzle for this one."

She held back the urge to run at him. She had a gash on one of her arms. If she touched it to the silver she would be poisoned.

_And they know it. They probably don't know that it will be healed by tomorrow._

"Why don't you go get another dog bowl, she might be thirsty. And we don't want her to be uncomfortable," said the first man with an evil grin.

The second man roared with laughter and they shut the door.

She could hear them laughing as they went down a hall.

**Well...I hoped you liked it. And yeah I know, cliff hanger. So the next chapter will be out tomorrow! So while you are waiting Review! As always thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book. I do own the things I make up.**

**Chapter fifteen! Woohoo!**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's got a little of this, and a little of that, and maybe just a dash of action. Not to much though...**

15

Vivian turned and looked around the room. She found a dry spot and sunk to the ground.

_I can't believe this is happening. How did they even catch me? I can't remember anything. And why did they attack the Pennsylvania pack first when they've known about us? Or were they just scouting everyone out, see how many there were? The Pennsylvania pack was small, because ours is the biggest pack in America. That must be why we're last,_ Vivian thought to herself.

She had recognized the men, because almost three years ago they had stayed at the inn. One of them was the hunter that had asked her to 'spend the night' with him. The other was one of his buddies.

She was disgusted.

_How in the hell did they find out about us? Or did they already know?_

Vivian put her chin on her knees. She was trapped in a room. She couldn't get out because they had masterfully crafted silver into the handle of the door and the screen behind it. If she didn't have the cut on her arm she would have tried to get out.

_If it's healed tomorrow those guys are going to wish they hadn't ever touched me._

* * *

Gabriel watched as Persia frantically through herbs and other objects into a fire. Each time a different puff of smoke would rise into the air.

Then she stopped and with one final toss the fire turned blue and purple smoke floated up.

He watched as pictures twisted together.

"The picture is too weak; we won't be able to see where she is."

Gabriel didn't respond, he stared at the picture of Vivian rising off into the wind. She was kneeling against a wall with her head on her chin.

He reached out to touch the smoke and it vanished.

"We'll find her."

Gabriel just stared at the place Vivian's face vanished.

Persia went over and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders, "Gabriel, we will find her. They can't have gone far we just need to see if we can follow them."

Gabriel nodded and like if a spark had gone off inside him he got up. He left the cabin and walked out to where the ammonia smell was.

The Five were there along with Bucky, Raul, and Rolf.

"We picked up a trail. We were coming to get you," said Bucky as soon as he saw him.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Ulf.

"I want you two," he pointed at Rolf and Raul, "to stay here. Get the pack out of here. Get them on the first plane that leaves here. Just get out of Vermont."

He considered for a minute, "Gregory, Finn I want you to stay too. You need to be with your mates," he added the last part before they could refuse.

Gabriel watched as the males left leaving only Bucky, Willem, and Ulf. He didn't want to leave the pack unprotected.

"Where did you find the trail?" he directed at Bucky.

"Its just past these trees, apparently they didn't stop her bleeding because there's blo…" he stopped and looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel grimaced.

"Some of her blood dripped down and it led to where they stopped covering the trail."

Gabriel nodded and followed the three into the woods.

* * *

Vivian heard footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal the first man.

"Hey Mike the dog didn't eat her food?" he yelled.

Then the second man appeared from the right.

_So his name is Mike._

"Maybe she's too good for dry food, why don't you try the wet food."

"Yeah, she is what they call the Princess wolf," answered the first man."

"No don't you remember? She was getting cozy with that big alpha male. She's probably been promoted to Queen Bitch."

She bared her teeth. Of course she had called herself that, but coming from these men, these humans, it sounded vile.

"Looks like you struck a nerve."

The man named Mike laughed, "Yeah Jim you better go get a tranquilizer, she's to wild."

Jim joined in on the laughter.

Vivian looked at her arm. The cut was healed enough for her. She rolled her sleeve down to cover it.

She moved to stand in front of the screen. She snarled, and rushed at the screen.

Instead of hitting it full on she turned and kicked it.

The men were shocked and backed into the wall.

Vivian turned to look at the screen. She had hit it with so much force that it had buckled at the hinges. One of them had snapped completely.

She smiled at the men and walked over to the screen. She pushed it open with one hand.

The two men stared at her wide eyed.

_They didn't think I could touch silver._

She walked out into the hallway. The two men came at her fast.

Vivian was ready for them.

The one called Jim tackled her. He pushed her against the wall. She entangled their legs and he lost his balance. She took her chance and punched him with her extra muscle in the gut.

She succeeded, she heard ribs crack.

Then Mike had her from behind. His arm was so tight around her throat. It was squeezing the breath from her lungs.

She reached with her hand for his face. She jabbed at him and she felt him shudder. His arm slackened for a second.

It was all Vivian needed. She twisted to where she kneed him so hard that he crumpled over backwards.

Before she realized it someone grabbed her from behind.

This person was much bigger than the rest. Then something was in his hand.

He was holding a knife to her throat.

**Don't you just hate those guys? Stupid hunters with their silver crap.**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I can't get another chapter out tonight. I'm in the middle of reading a book that surprisingly has trapped me in it. But thanks for reading as always. Don't forget to review! Watch for the next chapter tomorrow! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Okay by now if you haven't figured out that I'm not Annette Curtis Klause and that I don't own anything from her book, just the things I make up, then I feel sorry for you. ;)**

**Well here is chapter sixteen...oooo ahhh...**

16

Vivian glanced down. She felt the knife press against her skin. She felt a slight tingle where it touched.

She saw a shimmer from the knife and realized that it was silver.

"This is how you handle one of these," the man addressed Mike and Jim. They were both getting up with wild smirks on their faces.

The man spoke again, "Now, I don't think the Queen Bitch should be treated like this. What about you two?"

Jim answered, "Oh no, we should give her the royal treatment."

"Such a high class dog deserves much more," joined Mike.

She watched as they disappeared down the hall. She couldn't move. The silver was to close to her, if she moved and it cut her. It might get in her blood stream and poison her.

Then the men reappeared from a room on the right of the hall.

She looked at them, disgusted with what they held.

The man named Mike walked towards her and her captor.

"Yeah, Jim had this made especially for you."

Vivian couldn't help it, she bared her teeth at him, a growl wanted to burst from her but she didn't know what the man with the knife would do.

"Hey Mike watch her teeth," warned Jim.

She noticed her teeth had turned feral, she could feel the sharpness of them. She itched to get them into her captors.

The grip along her waist that she had completely forgotten about tightened and the knife moved from her throat to her back.

Then Mike went to put the ridiculous collar he held around her neck. She got a glimpse of it before he slipped it around her neck like a necklace.

It was pink, and before he turned it she caught the words Queenie on it.

Her eyes shot to Jim, she bared her teeth and the growl she had been holding back ripped out.

"Looks like we forgot our manners," said the man behind her. She tried to move her head to finally see his face, but Mike held it firm.

"Let's put her in a new 'kennel' one more appropriate for her status."

If she could she would have ripped the man named Jim's hand off, as he attached a leash. She settled on dirty looks for now.

_They'll pay for this,_ Vivian thought over her snarls.

The men led her down a hallway with more cells. When they got to the last one Mike opened it.

There was a dog bed with the name Queenie embroidered on it. Along with two dog bowls which were filled with water and bits of meat.

Jim slipped the leash off and the other man shoved her in. She whipped around and caught a glimpse of his face as they shut the door.

She felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

Gabriel, Bucky, Willem, and Ulf were back at the inn. They had lost the trail at the highway, so they had gone back for a vehicle.

When Gabriel went for his motorcycle Jenny almost ran him over.

"What's wrong Jenny?" he didn't want to hear anymore bad news.

She stopped and stared at him, "Aimee went into labor."

_Great._

"That's…"

"Absolutely horrid timing?" she finished for him.

He nodded and continued towards the shed that held his bike.

He got it out and started it. The tank was still full, so he would be fine for a couple of hours.

He got on and drove to the inn.

Bucky was in the drivers seat of his truck with Ulf in the passengers seat.

Willem was driving the jeep.

"When we get to the highway Bucky, you go left and we'll go right. Call us if you find anything. Persia said that they were keeping her in an old rundown building. She couldn't see where it was but it wasn't very far. She said to look near any churches you encounter. Call if you find anything," he ordered.

Bucky nodded and his truck roared to life. He watched as Bucky took off towards the driveway.

Gabriel turned back to face Willem, "Follow me."

The bike grumbled back to life and Gabriel took off after Bucky.

* * *

Vivian was sitting in the corner of her cell. She couldn't believe who the other man was.

_What the hell?_

She didn't feel safe in her human form. So she stripped off her jeans and t-shirt. Then she removed the asinine collar. She shifted into her wolf form.

Vivian felt instantly better as her wolf senses took over.

She went over to the bowls and drank the water. She didn't care if the bowl said Queenie on it, she was thirsty.

She sniffed carefully at the meat and turned away disgusted.

The meat was not pork or beef, but _loup garou_.

She growled at the door.

Vivian went over and looked at the bed. She ripped it to shreds.

She went back to her corner and laid her head on her paws and waited for her captors to come back.

_This time I'm ready._

* * *

"Jim did you see that?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Jim answered as he watched where a girl had been, but a wolf now stood.

The wolf walked over to the food bowls and lapped at the water. She seemed to sniff the meat and then her ears went back as she growled at the door.

"Guess she knows what it is," said John amused.

Jim turned. He hadn't heard John enter the room.

Then Mike groaned, and Jim turned to stare at the monitor.

The wolf was now ripping the bed into pieces.

Mike complained, "That bed was thirty dollars."

"Why in the hell did you get a thirty dollar bed for a thing that's just going to be stuffed later?" asked Jim.

"It was getting the name put on it that cost so much."

Jim rolled his eyes, Mike got to into this. Jim was only in on this because he believed like John that these abominations did not deserve to live. Especially when he had heard that this girl was one of them.

John chuckled, "She is wild."

Now the wolf was sitting in the corner, she seemed to be waiting for them to come back.

**So John, Jim, and Mike. Didn't feel like being creative for these guys, so they are just aliases. Just wait in till you find out who they really are...**

**So thanks for reading as always! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause, I don't own anything from her book. I do own the stuff I make up.**

**Well here is chapter seventeen, it will help you tie some loose ends together.**

17

"How is she?" asked Jenny.

Esmé looked up, "She's very happy."

"What did she have?"

"Boy and a girl. They are absolutely beautiful, but born in a dark hour."

Jenny nodded, "Well what are their names?"

"Chase and Liana."

Jenny smiled, "Esmé do you need anything?"

Esmé looked up with tears in her eyes, "Nothing in less you know where Vivian is."

Jenny went over and sat down next to her. Esmé cried into her shoulder. She let her, and comforted her as much as she could.

* * *

Vivian stared at the door. She just dared the men to come for her now.

_They will feel my teeth in their skin and that will be the last time they feel,_ she thought silently.

She heard footsteps but did not move. They walked past her cell and off down the hall. She growled.

More footsteps and she heard the men talking to each other.

"No I'll go, my daughter keeps calling I need to go see her for an hour or two."

"Sure Jim, I can handle this dog."

Then there were retreating footsteps.

* * *

Jim walked out of the building with out a second glance. It gave him the creeps. It was a rundown shack that John had bought because it used to be an old prison. They had fixed the basement that had held dungeons. Other than that it was still a rundown building.

He got in his truck and took off down the road. He drove to where his daughter had an apartment. When he got there he saw 'The Boyfriend's' car parked.

_Great._

He walked to the apartment and knocked.

She answered the door.

"It's about time you got here!"

"Yeah he's spending way to much time with my dad."

Jim looked and saw him sitting on the couch with the rest of his daughter's friends.

"Well I just had to run some errands so I thought I would come by and say hi."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, hello how are you."

"Good actually."

"Have you and my dad caught anything yet?"

Jim considered his options, "Yeah we caught a few interesting things."

He kissed his daughter on the cheek, "I have to go, I'll see you at dinner Sunday."

"See you then."

He walked out, he didn't like who his daughter hung out with but he couldn't stop her. So Jim got in his car and went back to the creepy building.

_I can get Mike to go later,_ he thought as he pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

"Your dad is weird."

"Nothing compared to mine."

"Let's follow him."

All eyes went to the speaker.

"What, there isn't anything else to do, and you want to know just as bad as I do what they keep sneaking off to do."

Everyone stared open mouthed at Kelly.

* * *

Jim got out of the car. He had felt like he was being followed but he knew it was just paranoia.

_Who would follow me?_

He went inside and was immediately confronted by John.

"Did you not get the stuff?"

"Sorry, I didn't have enough money, and I don't have a card with me," he quickly lied.

John rolled his eyes. "Mike, get in here!"

Jim's eyes went to the screen. Mike was putting a bowl of water in the wolf's cell. He watched the wolf, she looked scary. Like if there wasn't silver between Mike and her, she would rip him to shreds.

Then he remembered the attack.

_Huh, looks like she's watching her step._

A thought crept up in the back of her mind, _or maybe she's just waiting for the opportune moment._

Then Mike disappeared from the screen and showed up in the room.

"She is feisty, I'm afraid to put my arm in there."

"You should be," answered John.

"So what do you want?"

"I need you to take me to town."

"Why don't you just drive?"

"I need you to pick some stuff up and I need to pick up my truck."

"When do you want to go?"

"Right now," answered John, "Jim watch things around here."

Jim nodded as John and Mike walked out the door.

He relocated to the armchair in the corner. His eyes began to drift and he was fast asleep.

* * *

_Stupid humans, next chance I get I'm going to rip his arm off. He's not leaving this cell without some sort of damage._

Vivian was in her human form now, she needed to stretch. So when Mike left she had changed and put her shirt on. She was examining the door.

She couldn't slide the metal piece that Mike had to give her the water from inside.

_It's not made of silver, so I can't wait for him to come back._

She went and sat down in the corner and started to drift in and out of consciousness.

* * *

"Is the coast clear?"

Kelly answered, "Yeah I think so."

The four of them crept out of their hiding spots and walked towards the building.

Jem reached it first and opened it easily. They all entered and looked around.

"Your dads are really weird if this is the place they come."

Kelly agreed with Bingo, even if she wished she would go away sometimes.

Kelly went towards a staircase that led down into a dimly lighted room.

"Let's go check down here," she whispered.

The other three followed her down.

They walked into a deep hallway lined with dungeon like rooms.

"Yeah, like I said really weird," murmured Bingo.

Aiden walked in front of her.

They followed the hall down to the end. The last door had something scratched into the door.

"Does that say Queenie?" asked Jem slightly amused.

Kelly looked at it, and sure enough it did.

"That's interesting," said Aiden.

Aiden had walked over to the door on the other side of the hall.

"Hey Kel, I found your dad."

She walked over and could see her dad sleeping in an armchair.

"Well we don't have to worry about being quiet anymore, he'll never wake up."

They walked in the room. She walked over to the side where her dad was. She was followed by Jem and Bingo. Aiden had stayed at the door.

"God, what is all this stuff?" asked Bingo.

"Lots and lots of guns," Jem answered sarcastically.

"No look, there's more than that."

Kelly looked over the stuff lying in boxes and on tables.

There were tasers, and smoke bombs, and some other stuff she couldn't name.

* * *

Aiden hadn't followed his friends to the back of the room. He was staring at the monitors on the desk.

He felt sick to his stomach.

He walked over and sat down in the chair.

On two of the monitors they showed the entrances of the building. The other monitors showed cells. One only had an occupant.

He stared at the person sitting in the corner. He stared transfixed at the person he had once loved.

**Thanks for reading! I know it was kinda back in forth between character, but sometimes you just need to tell a story from someone elses point of view. So thanks for reading! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Okay guys, if you do not know by now that I'm not Annette Curtis Klause and I don't own anything from her book, but do own the things I make up, then I'm sorry for you. ;)**

**I know I know, you all probably have been plotting revenge against me for not getting any chapters out for the last couple of days. So I am proud to announce chapter eighteen. The suspenseful music starts playing in the background...NOW!**

18

Aiden couldn't move. He stared at what had been a girl but now was a wolf.

_No, it can't be, _he thought.

He heard someone coming up behind him and he clicked something to get rid of the image.

_No one can see her._

Bingo walked over to stand next to him.

"There is some freaky stuff back there. Like smoke bombs, and tasers, and some freaky looking silver color bullets."

Aiden whipped around and sure enough he could see his dad's case of homemade bullets. He could see a gleam of silver from where he stood.

He flinched, and walked over to Kelly.

_Her dad is in on this, so he knows. Does she know?_

"Well this was adventurous, let's go before he wakes up," said Kelly. She stared at her dad.

"I don't see why they need all of this for a bunch of deer," exclaimed Kelly.

Aiden shrugged, "They must really suck at hunting."

Bingo snorted and grabbed Jem by the arm.

"Let's go like Kelly said. We don't want to get caught."

He agreed and walked out with them. They drove back to Kelly's.

Bingo put another movie in before the rest of Kelly's friends came over.

Aiden couldn't stand being so still, knowing that Vivian was in that cell.

He got up and went searching for a phone book.

* * *

Gabriel was leaning up against his bike. He was waiting anxiously for it to fill up.

Willem was on the other side filling up the Jeep.

He drummed his fingers on the handle. Then he finally heard a click. He returned the nozzle and got on and started his bike. It roared and he drove it out of the way so someone else could use the pump.

He waited for Willem, wishing that he could come down.

His phone rang and he almost fell off his bike.

He hastily ripped it from his pocket and recognized the inn's number.

Before he could say hello, screaming filled his ears.

He jerked the phone away from his ear, "Slow down, I can't hear you," he tried to calmly tell Esmé.

When he thought it was safe, he heard the phone go to someone else. Then he heard Jenny's voice.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"We know where she is."

He froze, then as calmly as possible he yelled into the phone, "Where?"

* * *

Vivian turned back to her wolf form when she heard the footsteps pass her cell.

She didn't know who it was, but there was more than one.

She backed into the far wall of her cell. She waited.

Nothing happened and then footsteps went passed her cell again. She tensed waiting for someone to open her cell.

When the last of the footsteps went passed she relaxed. She laid down and put her head on her paws. She fell into a light, fitful sleep.

She awoke a few hours later, with footsteps passing her door.

She stayed alert but didn't lift her head. She closed her eyes halfway, hoping that some stupid human would open her door.

She felt like the moon was smiling on her because her door began to open and Mike's stupid sneer greeted her.

"Aw, the puppy's asleep Jim."

"Humph," came Jim's reply.

Mike walked in and Vivian stayed completely still. He came and walked next to her. She could smell him. Fear was being covered by his fake bravery.

He did the thing she was waiting for, he knelt down beside her.

_Thank you sweet moon,_ she thought.

He had another collar in his left hand and he reached over to put it on.

That's when she made her strike.

Her teeth sank into his arm like butter. She clamped on and wouldn't let go.

She could hear him screaming. She was aware of him hitting her, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was his sweet blood trickling down her muzzle.

Vivian wanted to rip his arm clear off but something hit her hard. Then she felt like she had been shocked. She gasped and fell to the ground in her human form.

She looked up and could see the two men coming at her and she quickly turned back to her wolf form. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She saw Mike's arm, it was covered in blood and he was scared. She could smell it coming off of him in floods.

Jim was white, but he had a little more bravery in him.

_He will be a challenge._

A snarl ripped through her. She saw Mike shudder and it made her feel stronger, knowing that he feared her.

She faked a lunge at Mike and she watched as Jim leaped in front of him. She twisted around and ran out the open door. She could hear them cursing her.

She ran to wear she hoped the entrance was. All she could see was a staircase looming in front of her.

So Vivian ran for it.

When she got to the end of it she looked up. The third man was standing at the top. The man she would have never thought of to be behind all of the murders, Aiden's father, John Teague.

* * *

Gabriel was going as fast as he could with Willem and Bucky following him in their vehicles.

Jenny had told him exactly where to go. He couldn't believe that he was searching in the wrong place. But that was probably the captor's intention. No one would have ever thought that they would have taken her somewhere so close.

All Gabriel could think of was finding Vivian.

Thoughts of Vivian flew through his mind. Finding her. Seeing her. Holding her. Kissing her. Loving her.

**So...well...hmm...yeah...cliffhanger...**

**Hehehe, I know, you are probably wanting to strangle me. I make you wait days for this chapter then end it with another cliffhanger. Sorry! So thanks to all of you who are reading and don't forget to review!**

**Oh and to: Breaking_Dawn_Lilly and to Minxie, I would like to thank you both for such great reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you both liked this chapter! **

**Oh and I hope everyone who reads this liked this chapter too! Thanks again!**

**Kaiai**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: It's been nineteen chapters, so you all know that I am not Annette Curtis Klause and I don't own anything from her book, just the things I make up, so repeating myself nineteen times seems a little obsolete.**

**Well here is chapter ninteen. I hope you like it. **

19

Vivian's snarl ripped through the hallway. She glared up at the man blocking her way. She could hear the other two men coming up behind her.

She was trapped.

John spoke, "Mike how many times have I told you not to mess with wild animals?"

She heard Mike grunt.

Vivian bared her teeth, she didn't like having her back to the other men, but she wanted out.

She surveyed the man in front of her. He was just standing there. She couldn't see a weapon on him.

_Well, I'll never get out if I don't try._

She lunged up the stairs.

Vivian slammed against John and he fell back. Before she could get clear of him he grabbed the fur on her neck.

_I didn't think he was that strong._

She growled and twisted around and he leapt on her back, trying to force her down.

Then Jim was there to help along with Mike. Her snarling was echoing in her head.

With as much strength as she had she bucked and tried to shake John off of her. Then Jim grabbed her by the neck and Mike came from the back with duct tape.

She thrashed trying as hard as she could to get the men off.

Mike grabbed her back legs and she kicked. He fell over and the tape rolled from his hands.

"You idiot hurry up, we got to move her today."

She growled even louder, she wasn't going anywhere with them.

Mike was back and with John's help they taped her back legs together.

Jim fixed his grip and put her in a head lock. Mike walked in front of her and laughed at her.

"You just wait dog. I'm going to get you back for my arm."

She tried against Jim to get at Mike's face. Mike just laughed again and wound the duct tape around her snout.

She was humiliated, she couldn't get free now. Mike bound her front legs together and they dropped her.

She didn't thrash around, it was useless.

"It shouldn't have taken the three of us to tie her up," said John.

"Have you not seen what she did to my arm?" exclaimed Mike in disbelief.

"That's your own fault."

She watched as John went to suitcase she hadn't noticed before.

Her eyes widened as he brought out a syringe.

She let out a snarl as he walked over to her.

She winced as Mike kicked her, "Shut up mutt."

John gave her the shot and walked over to Mike. She watched with heavy eyes as he examined Mike's arms. A few minutes later she was almost asleep.

"Come on we need to move her before that wears off," she heard Jim say.

She felt two pairs of arms grab her. They carried her outside. The fresh pine scented air was torture to her. She wanted to get away from these men and run. She wanted to run back to the inn, back to her sons. But most of all she wanted to run back to Gabriel.

A pain in her nose shocked her into some state of awareness.

The men had put her in a metal cage in the back of a pickup. Her human instincts kicked in when the men didn't shut a tailgate.

_Maybe I'll fall out and the cage will break. Yeah and maybe the tape will magically fall off and they won't notice the sound of the cage bouncing on the road._

Vivian prayed to the moon that she could escape these men and either kill them, or just kill them.

She shook her head and rubbed her snout against the side of the cage. Hoping to the moon that maybe she could get the tape off. Then she tried with her paws to no avail.

Her vision of falling out of the truck vanished when they took off down the road. The cage was tied in.

Before she completely lost consciousness she swore to the moon that she saw a glint of silver off near the trees.

* * *

_I'm going to kill them. I'm going to rip them apart._

Gabriel was furious. He had gotten to the building before Bucky and Willem. He watched in horror as two men carried a tied up wolf to the back of a truck.

It took all of his self control not to just go up to the men and rip them apart. But the third man was carrying guns. He wasn't going to do anything that got Vivian hurt. So he watched in the trees as they loaded the rest of the truck.

He could see Vivian from where he was. She was shaking her head and staring off towards him.

_Maybe she can see me._

Then she started to rub her snout against the side of the cage. He could see something binding her mouth close.

He growled to himself,_ If only I could get to her._

He watched as she tried to get the tape off with her paws and get startled by the truck moving.

He got back on his bike and when they were a safe distance away, he started it and took off after the.

Bucky was behind him now followed by Willem.

_What the hell were they doing?_

They stayed far enough away from the truck that they didn't lose them, but the truck wouldn't notice. Gabriel kept his headlights off.

It wouldn't matter. It would be morning soon.

**I wonder what exactly Gabriel is going to do to those men. I bet it's bloody. **

**So that was chapter nineteen and I wrote it in like thirty minutes so that is awesome. I hoped you like it, and you can tell me by reviewing! So thanks for reading! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twenty chapters in I'm through with this. See the previous chapters.**

**So, chapter twenty. I'm sure you don't want to read my little comment so I'll let you get to reading now.**

20

Vivian woke dazed. The truck was still moving.

_What would happen to the tape if I changed? _she wondered to herself.

She decided not to find out. She continued to work on getting the tape off her paws.

A piece of metal jutted out at the back of the cage so she rolled over and started to try and rip the tape.

It was like trying to cut steak with a butter knife, very hard and tedious but somewhat possible.

A long stretch of highway later her front paws were free.

She smiled her wolf smile; _oh what are they going to do now?_

Her claws ripped the tape binding her back legs with ease. Getting the tape off her muzzle wasn't as easy.

Vivian got carefully to her feet, then sat straight back down.

She felt dizzy and the moving truck wasn't helping.

Vivian laid down and put her head on her paws. She stared at the road and the retreating trees.

What she saw made her flash back to her feet. She hit her head but she ignored the new pain.

She gazed off where they had just gone around a curve. Sure enough the thing that had caught her eye earlier was there.

A motorcycle followed by two other vehicles.

_Sweet moon._

* * *

All Gabriel could think of was how many different ways he could kill the humans that had Vivian.

He considered ripping them apart, shooting them with their own guns, ripping them apart, snapping necks, ripping them apart, or letting Vivian have them.

_I'll settle for ripping them apart with Vivian._

He sped up on his bike; he didn't want the truck out of his sight for a minute.

Now that it was light he could see Vivian a little more clearly. He had watched her tear off the tape that was binding her. Now she was standing precariously staring straight at him. Well at least in his direction.

"I'm here Vivian," he whispered.

He slowed his bike as he watched the truck pull off the highway.

The humans were now going up a dirt road that led up to the deep forest.

He smiled to himself, _leading the wolves to their natural terrain isn't the best idea._

Gabriel glanced back and he could see clearly into Willem's Jeep. He could see his reinforcements just in case he needed them.

_And I won't need them._

Most of the males were behind him in the other vehicles. Bucky had gone back to get a few more 'volunteers.'

As he reached the road the truck had disappeared on he got of his motorcycle and changed to his wolf form in one stride.

He didn't care if anyone saw him. He was getting Vivian back. He wasn't going to let his pups grow up without both of their parents. He had seen the affects of one parent households in their pack and he wasn't going to let that happen to his pups. His thoughts flipped briefly to his father but he quickly stomped them out.

He could hear the others running in their fur behind him. So he quickened his pace running through the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Snarls ripped through Vivian. They had stopped in a field that was surrounded on one side by a fence. They had gone in through an electric gate. She had no clue to where she was.

The men walked around to the back of the truck.

"How in the hell did she get the tape off?"

She turned to growl at Mike as he stopped in front of her. He smirked at her, she bared her teeth.

"Well it saves us from getting it off of her."

She put as much fury her wolf form could muster in the glare she gave John.

"She will be interesting to hunt."

Her expression must have slipped to confusion because he laughed at her.

"Did you think we would let you live? Abominations have no right to live with God's children. You are the Devil and you will be hunted like the beast you are."

She growled. She was not an abomination she was the daughter of the moon. He would pay for his ignorance.

Through a gap in the top of the cage Jim inserted a rod with a metal loop on the end. He tried to get it around her neck and she snapped at it. She snapped it in half.

He jerked it out of the cage before she could do anymore damage to it.

John pushed him out of the way and got another one. He jammed it into the slot without hesitation and somehow got it around her neck. She snarled as the pressure intensified.

Jim opened the cage and John pulled her out. The loop tightened painfully around her neck and when she hit the ground it knocked the air from her lungs.

She heard a gun cock and she jumped to her feet, ignoring the suffocating pain in her neck.

John smiled at her. Then miraculously the pressure on her neck slackened. She turned her eyes to him. He was going to let her go.

John laughed at her, "If you can still understand me mutt this area is completely enclosed. I designed it myself with the help of Mike. You can call it a private hunting ground. I own it and there isn't another soul for twenty miles."

He smiled down on her as her eyes flashed to the gate. "Jim however helped design some of the fence that surrounds the land. It's all electrified to keep trespassers out, and there might be silver in it. If I'm correct 'your kind' doesn't react well to silver?"

She bared her teeth at him.

"Well that's comforting, because I made all of the bullets myself. My wife was a little curious when our good silverware vanished."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the gun Mike held. He looked to comfortable with it.

The loop around her neck lifted over her ears and Mike pointed the gun at her.

"We'll give you a five second head start," said Mike icily.

She glanced at the three men and against her better judgment she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Shots fired and she swerved to the right and she heard the bullets rush past her.

She would have been more comfortable when she reached the shadows of the trees if the fact of her being hunted in an enclosed area wasn't hanging over her head.

She actually might die and she could do next to nothing to stop it.

_Dear sweet moon please let him find me._

**Yes dear sweet moon let Gabriel find her! Is the stress and suspense killing anyone else? Well as always if you've read the previous chapters you know I always thank everyone for reading so no big surprise when I say 'Thanks for reading!' So now you can review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and to _Breaking-Dawn-lily_ I know it's not three long chapter's but tomorrow is Friday and it's just calling for like a three or four chapter update for this! So thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaiai**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Seriously? See the previous chapters! ;)**

**So here is chapter twenty-one! **

21

Vivian ran through the forest. She circled around and watched as the humans went in after where she had disappeared. She positioned herself parallel from that spot on the other side of the field.

She would wait and take them out one by one if she had to.

* * *

Gabriel was standing in front of a gate. He knew it was electrified but his hair stood up on end when he went near it.

When he was close enough to touch it is when he was repulsed.

Finn and Willem went to look at it and turned around with pure hatred on their faces.

"Silver."

"I hate humans."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

Then his eyes flashed. Ulf had a jacket.

_Why in the hell did he bring that?_ Then Gabriel had an idea.

"Ulf give me that jacket."

Ulf looked at him curiously, "Why?"

Finn slapped the back of his head, "Don't ask questions just give him the jacket."

Gabriel wrenched it out of Ulf's hands and he heard him whimper. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Gabriel then walked over to the fence. He studied it then as fast as he could he wrapped the jacket around one of the wires and pulled.

Sparks went flying everywhere as he pulled at the wire. Finally it completely snapped and there was a gap big enough for them to get through without touching the wires.

He handed the charred remains of the jacket back to Ulf.

"Amelia's going to kill me."

Gabriel smiled and went through the gap first. He quickly changed back to his wolf form and ran to the truck. He caught Vivian's scent mixed with the humans. They went west, so Gabriel went east. He knew Vivian to well, so he figured like so many times before she would wrap around.

She was a very skilled hunter. And even worse, she was better at hiding. The humans had no idea what they were up against with her.

And now the humans were completely outnumbered, seven to three.

Gabriel raced to the trees. He didn't like being in the open. When he got in the shadow of the trees he turned to watch as the rest of the pack assembled around him. He split them into groups.

Gregory, Ulf, and Fin were together, and then Bucky and Willem were with Gabriel. They set off in different directions. Their orders were to kill any human that was a threat.

Gabriel set off with Bucky and Willem on his tail.

* * *

Vivian stayed in the brush. She wasn't going to go out in the open. She would ambush them when they got near her.

She smiled at the thought of finally ripping Mike's arm off.

She crept forward slowly hardly making any noise. Vivian was circling them. They only thought they were hunting her, but in fact they were the ones being hunted.

The breeze ruffled her fur and she froze. Her lips curled back over her teeth.

Mike was in front of her. His back was turned. Her instincts were telling her to pounce on him and end his life. Her common sense and the knowledge of the hunter told her to stay put.

Sure enough John came out from a bush in front of Mike.

"Any sign of her?"

"No, it's like she's disappeared."

"Well she can't, she's here."

She watched as his eyes glanced through the forest, looking in all of the wrong places.

"She's probably circled back that way," she watched as Mike foolishly pointed to a part of the forest she hadn't even set foot in yet.

She watched as they left, holding their guns to their chests.

She stayed still just in case. She heard a crunch of a twig and her eyes moved to the sound.

Jim was walking out from behind a tree, following Mike and John.

When she was sure they had gone far enough she crept from her hiding spot and moved in the opposite direction.

They were moving away from the gate. So she took off towards it. Maybe she could find a way out.

She walked quietly through the trees. Then a shot fired.

She instinctively ducked down and turned towards her attacker.

It was John.

Vivian bared her teeth and a snarl ripped around them.

He aimed for her again and she jumped out of the way, the bullet flying inches from where she was.

She turned tail and ran. She swerved missing another bullet. She couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter. She just had to get away from him.

She ran as fast as she could and she ran straight past three startled wolves.

* * *

Gregory blinked trying to clear his mind. A dust trail was just settling. He turned to look at Ulf and Finn who were beside him. They were just as mystified. Then they heard men.

They turned and followed the disappearing dust trail.

He pushed himself and had the retreating wolf in sight when suddenly she vanished. He ran to the spot where he had seen her last.

A scent trail overlapped each other.

_Damn Vivian, we're trying to find you and you start playing scent games?_

He rolled his eyes as he tried to pick out the fresh trail. He along with Ulf and Finn followed the trail that led to the right. Hopefully the one Vivian had taken.

* * *

Gabriel snarled furiously. He had heard several gun shots and if even one of them grazed his mate there would be hell to pay.

He pushed the thought of losing Vivian out of his mind. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that.

He heard Willem whine behind him and glanced at the younger _loup garou_.

He looked frightened but he was nodding towards the right. Gabriel glanced over and he saw Gregory flanked by Ulf and Finn.

Gabriel ran over to them and they stopped. Gregory looked at Gabriel and then towards the trail that they were following.

He was clearly trying to tell him that they had picked up Vivian's trail.

Gabriel shook his head, he hadn't heard anything. _Then again it's Vivian._

He nodded at Gregory and he picked up the trail himself.

**Huh, well I hope they hurry up and find her. So thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out tonight but things got kinda hectic and messed up my plans. Sorry it took so long for this chapter too by the way!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**So here is chapter twenty-two. Sorry, I wanted to get this up last night but my computer decided to catch about ten viruses. So here is chapter twenty-two I hope you enjoy!**

22

Vivian stopped to catch her breath. She was breathing so hard she had to lie down.

When she got a hold of her breathing she bolted up.

_It couldn't be?_

She silently picked her way through the brush. Not making a sound.

Vivian passed by a boulder that looked out of place in the forest. She was trying to figure out the best way through the brush with out making any noise when she froze.

A gun cocked.

Vivian whipped around to face Mike. She couldn't hear anyone else. She bared her teeth.

He pointed the gun at her and she started to back slowly away.

"Looks like I get to take you out mutt. Just think of it as pay back."

He held out his arm for her to see the bandages.

_I should have just ripped it off when I had the chance._

He took his final aim and Vivian had no where to hide. No matter which way she ran he could still shoot her.

She prayed to the moon one last time before she bolted.

She never got the chance.

* * *

Gabriel was running down the slight trail that he had. It took all of his senses to keep quiet.

He rounded a boulder and crossed a fresh scent. He skidded to a stop.

The others were to far back to bother with. So Gabriel hid behind a tree as he saw a man come out of the shadows. He repressed a growl as he saw the man aim his gun. He followed the man's gaze and he locked on to the sight of Vivian.

Her teeth were bared. She didn't have anywhere to go. She was basically out in the open.

He heard the man say something and he only caught the word mutt. His eyes glanced back at Vivian. Her eyes were filled with defiance, not fear.

He heard the man move, his eyes shot back to him. The man had aimed his gun at Vivian's head.

Gabriel was not going to let this insignificant human threaten his mate.

Gabriel lunged.

He hit the man from the side. The gun swung up in the air, and the man pulled the trigger shooting into the sky.

Gabriel debated for a millisecond on how to kill the human when he felt something knock him clear of his feet. He hit the ground and rolled on his side.

He looked up panicked, he didn't know if the man had thrown him off or if another human was there.

His eyes narrowed at the sight.

Vivian stood over the human.

She turned and looked at him. He expected her eyes to be filled with triumphant joy, but they were filled with fire.

She didn't say anything; she just walked over to where Gabriel was still laying on the ground.

He looked at her and found himself changing back to his human form.

She smiled at his face.

"What took you so long?"

Then Vivian was gone and in her place her magnificent wolf form was standing.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes that is exactly what I would say when someone saves my life."

She looked at him with disbelief and before he knew it he was pressed against a tree.

"If you didn't notice, he was about to kill you."

"Viv from my point of view the gun was pointed at you."

"Yeah before you barged in here, but when you hit him he started to aim at you. That is why he no longer has two arms attached to his corpse."

Gabriel's eyes flicked to the man's body. Sure enough a severed arm was lying a few feet from where it should be.

"Well here is a proper thank you," Gabriel grabbed her face and kissed her.

He felt her hands go to his hair. He wished that they didn't have to break apart.

A crunch of a twig sent them both back to their wolf forms so fast Gabriel didn't even feel the momentary stab of pain, just the sweet release.

Gabriel relaxed out of his pounce position and went to greet Bucky.

Vivian looked wide eyed as the rest of the males came up to greet her.

* * *

Vivian was back in her human form. The Five were walking up to her.

Willem came straight up and hugged her, "It's about time we found you."

Gregory was next followed by Ulf and Finn.

She kissed each one of them on the cheek. She felt Gabriel stiffen behind her. It sent a thrill through her that he still got jealous of the Five.

She gave him a mocking smile and went over to Bucky. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek too.

"Vivian have you found out anything about these men?"

The question was from Gabriel.

She nodded, "Yes actually, I've found out quite a bit."

She waited just in case Gabriel wanted to say anything, he just looked impatient.

"That man over there," she jerked her head towards the one arm body, "his name it Mike. Ulf you might remember him."

She turned to look at Ulf. He looked completely bewildered.

She helped him out, "He's the man that you 'saved' me from a few years ago at the inn."

Recognition dawned across his face.

"So this is why they did this, to get back at you Viv?" questioned Finn.

She shook her head, "No. One of the other men was also there that night at the inn. His name is Jim. I'm not exactly sure but I think I know him from somewhere."

"What about the other man, we saw three."

She looked at the ground. "Yes, the third man," she looked into Gabriel's eyes, "the third man is Aiden's father."

**Ooo scary. Wonder what Gabriel is going to think about that? What with the Aiden phone call in all. Wonder if it's a trap? Hehehe yes I know I'm evil, leaving you all with all of these cliff hangers! But don't worry! Then next chapter will be out later today! So thanks for reading! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters that don't say 'see previous chapters'.**

**Okay well here is chapter twenty-three, I hope that it won't disappoint you...**

23

She watched as Gabriel's eyes widened. His mouth had opened to say something but then closed.

The Five were standing next to Bucky looking utterly confused and angry.

She glanced back at Gabriel. His hands were at his temple, like he was trying to think what to say.

Vivian went over to stand in front of him. "Gabriel we need to get out of here."

He looked at her again, he couldn't speak he just nodded.

Whether he couldn't speak from anger or surprise Vivian didn't know.

_And I don't want to know, I just want to get out of here._

"What about the other humans?"

Vivian caught Finn's gaze as he finished speaking.

_He wants to finish them off._

Vivian started to speak but Gabriel cut her off, "We have to destroy them."

Vivian looked at Gabriel, he wasn't faking. The fury in his eyes was like a fire, a fire that would burn the whole forest down searching for the humans.

She gave him a cunning smile, "Dibs on John."

Gabriel shot her an amazed look, "You already got that other one."

She just smiled wider as she shifted to her wolf form. The others did the same.

Instead of splitting into groups they branched out from each other, sweeping the forest. It would be easier to find the humans.

Vivian was in front because she was the one being 'hunted.' The humans didn't know about the others.

She moved gracefully through the brush hardly making a sound.

Then she heard something. It sounded like a zipper on a jacket. She stopped frozen in place, straining her ears to find the sound.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye.

Vivian was disappointed, the movement was only Jim.

He hadn't seen her, so she took that fact to her advantage. She glanced back to where she thought Gabriel was. His eyes were glued to every movement Jim made.

She crept slowly to center herself behind Jim.

Vivian wanted to kill Ulf.

She threw a nasty stare in his direction when he stepped in the leaves.

Jim quickly turned around just in time for Vivian to lunge into him.

The gun flew from his hands and landed somewhere off in the trees.

She had him pinned down. Nothing was stopping her from snapping his neck, or tearing his throat out.

Then hands pushed her off of him. She gave Gabriel a quick growl before she shifted into her human for to join him.

* * *

Gabriel wanted to kill the man before him. But his instincts, and the fact that he was a leader told him not to. He was going to show his human side to this murderer. The Five were already wild enough, not even having families had tamed them the way Gabriel had hoped.

Seeing their leader kill a human without giving the human a choice would just embed the image of them being heartless killers deeper into their minds. He wasn't going to have that no matter how much he wanted to crush this human.

_But John on the other hand…_

He looked down into the man's eyes. They were wide with terror.

"Jim, you have partaken in a most terrible crime. If you were one of us there would be no choice but to kill you, for we have no prisons. The only justice we have is death. You happen to be human, which means you have prisons."

He growled the last sentence. The others were crowded around him. They we're all growling under their breaths. _They want me to kill him. Then again I want to kill him too._

He looked down at Jim.

"You can all go to hell," Jim muttered before spitting at Gabriel.

Gabriel bared his teeth. "You have chosen your fate."

He leaned down next to Jim. Before he knew it Jim pulled a knife from behind him.

He went to stab at Gabriel but Bucky was too quick.

The knife fell from Jim's hand and a scream of agony left his lips.

Bucky had broken Jim's arm.

Gabriel smirked at the human.

Jim looked at him with anger and terror. "Like I said, go to hell."

This time he spat in Gabriel's face.

Gabriel wiped his face then reached out towards Jim's head.

"Like I sad," he said in a mocking tone, "you have chosen your fate."

He snapped the man's neck in one quick movement. He wished he could say he didn't feel good about it but he would have lied.

Then a gun fired.

He whipped around to see John holding a hand gun. He was staring at Gabriel with malice.

He turned and fell to his knees. Vivian was leaning against a tree, blood pouring from a wound in her side. Her hands were clutching her stomach.

She looked from the wound to him.

She was turning pale, as the blood gushed. Her hands were scarlet.

He didn't think of what he did next. He raced towards John.

He caught John of guard with the sudden change in direction.

He wanted John to suffer. He grabbed him with both hands, knocking the gun away from his hand. He smashed him into the tree.

He could hear bones crack, but it wasn't enough. He put his hand over the man's throat. He watched the man turn blue before someone ripped him away.

A snarl left his lips that surprised even himself. He hadn't realized he was half changed.

He could see the man gasping for breath.

"No Gabriel, go to Vivian."

He couldn't distinguish the voice but Vivian's name was like a knife.

But the man was still breathing. He lunged through his restrainers arms and went for John's throat.

Blood rushed into his elongated mouth. He had changed mid leap and had come down on John in his wolf form.

He wanted to rip the creature to shreds but then he heard something that changed him back to his human form.

"Gabriel," came Vivian's voice barely over a whisper.

**AHHHHHH! Noooo!**

**I know, you all are probably saying: 1. What's going to happen! 2. WHY! 3. Don't kill Vivian!**

**Here are my answers to those questions: 1. I don't know. 2. Because John is a terrible man. 3. Chapter twenty-four**

**So thanks for reading, and review so you can vent your feelings about what has happened.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ahhh, see previous chapters!**

**Ahhhh! I know, I know, you all want to read this so why are you reading this? Read the chapter!**

24

Gabriel went to Vivian. He fell on his knees beside her. She was propped against a tree. Blood soaked the earth around her.

He took her head in his hands. "Baby it's going to be okay," he whispered.

She clutched at his hand, "I know," she whispered, "I'm with you."

Tears leaked down his face. He kissed her head.

_No! She isn't going to die. I won't let her die._

"Go get that shirt," he screamed at who ever was nearest him."

He heard someone scramble through the brush then a ball of cloth was thrown beside him. He grabbed it up and pressed it to her side.

She thrashed at the pressure. "Shhhh Viv, I'm here." He pushed the hair out of her eyes. He lifted her up to push himself under her. He held her tight, putting pressure on the wound. She said something, but he only caught his name. He rocked her softly, "Its okay baby. You're going to be okay."

She squeezed his hand and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

Willem knelt down beside him, "The bullet went all the way through Gabriel."

Gabriel looked up at his words and nodded. "Bucky call Persia."

Gabriel kissed the top of Vivian's head while Bucky dialed his cell phone.

* * *

Esmé was sitting in Aimee's cabin. She was sitting on the couch opposite from where Persia rested in an armchair. No one had spoke in over an hour.

Esmé started to nod off, but then an ear splitting scream shocked her half wolf.

Persia was screaming and clutching her side.

Esmé ran to her side. She grasped her arm. "Persia! Persia what's wrong, what's happening?" she said through tears.

Persia's eyes shot open, they were filled with blood.

"Persia!"

"Vivian," Persia gasped.

"What about her Persia, what's happening. Where is she Persia?" Esmé wailed.

Red tears streamed down Persia's face.

The door slammed and it made Esmé look up. Tomas was running towards them. He collapsed next to her.

"Persia, can you hear me. We need you, Gabriel needs you," cried Tomas.

Persia looked at Tomas then her eyes darted back to Esmé.

"Vivian" she gasped.

Esmé leaned down to hear what Persia was trying to say.

"Vivian," she muttered. Then her eyes widened and she started to speak a language Esmé had never heard before.

* * *

"What's happening," cried Ulf.

Gabriel held his grasp on Vivian. She had started to mutter a language he had never heard. Red tears streamed down her face to mix with the ones she had already shed.

"Vivian, baby, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. It's okay."

Vivian screamed.

* * *

Esmé had moved Persia on to the floor. She was thrashing. Then she let out an ear piercing scream. Then she lay still.

* * *

Vivian watched as Gabriel finished of Jim, she would have gone and snapped his neck if Gabriel had taken any more time.

She looked at Gabriel but then a noise distracted her. Her eyes shifted in time to see him pull the trigger.

Fire erupted in her side. She staggered at the pain and felt her back hit a tree. Her head bent back in agony. She clutched her side. She felt her blood pouring down her hands.

She looked down and her hands were covered in her own blood. She could feel it running down the front and back of her legs.

Vivian looked from her hands to Gabriel. He had collapsed. She wanted to go to him but she couldn't move. The only thing holding her up was the tree behind her. She tried to speak but no words came out.

He started to walk towards her and she mustered enough strength to shake her head.

_John, go get John, Gabriel._

He turned and lunged at John. She slid down the tree. Her legs were giving out. She felt someone help her. She couldn't tell who it was; all she heard was them mutter something about the bullet.

Vivian didn't care. All she wanted was Gabriel.

_Gabriel,_ she wanted to shout.

Before she blinked Gabriel was beside her. He took her head in his warm hands, "Baby it's going to be okay," he whispered.

She struggled for words, "I know," she whispered, "I'm with you."

She fought to keep her eyes open. She heard Gabriel say something but couldn't focus enough to distinguish the words.

Then something pressed to her side. She thrashed away from the pain, but it only caused more.

She heard Gabriel's velvet voice and she struggled to hear his words.

"Gabriel, I can't see, it's so dark."

She heard him try to comfort her, but the darkness was flooding her mind. She was being pressed into it.

Vivian squeezed her hand around Gabriel's. She tried to say how much she loved him but she could feel her words jumble in her throat.

Then the blackness won and her eyes closed.

* * *

Vivian could feel grass tickling her nose. That confused her.

_Am I dead? Oh please sweet moon, don't let me be dead._

She opened her eyes. All she saw was a blue sky. She sat up and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a hay meadow.

She stood up. She looked down at herself. She was in an elegant silver dress.

Vivian inspected the dress. It was simple, but unbelievably beautiful.

"Vivian."

She turned, her eyes widened. Persia stood before her, but not the Persia she knew.

She was also dressed in an elegant dress, but looked decades younger.

Vivian walked to stand in front of her.

"Persia?"

She smiled, "Yes dear."

"Am I dead?"

"In a sense."

Vivian inhaled sharply.

"No, I can't be dead." Her thoughts flew to Gabriel, and her sons. She wouldn't be able to see them grow up. She would never be able to kiss them good night again. Never be able to kiss Gabriel again, to hold him.

"Slow your thoughts child."

Vivian's eyes glanced back to Persia's now young face.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the world between."

Vivian's brow furrowed.

"You will understand in time."

"Why are you here?"

Persia smiled, "You will know in time."

Vivian was getting agitated, she didn't want word games, she wanted to know facts.

She opened her mouth to argue but was shot down with wise stern eyes.

"Peace Vivian."

Vivian closed her mouth and settled on a slight annoyed expression.

Persia smiled at her again, "You asked why I was here. I will answer it for you now. I am here because you do not deserve your fate."

Persia grabbed Vivian's hand and started to speak a language Vivian had never heard. Then she realized she was repeating everything Persia said.

Then pain shot through her and her scream echoed Persia's.

**Ahhhh!**

**Review please.**

**Oh and thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters that don't say 'see previous chapters.'**

**You would think I would have something better to do besides write this on my birthday? But sadly no. Tuesday birthdays aren't fun. Enough about me, here is chapter twenty-five.**

25

Vivian was blasted back. Her mind swam in memories that seemed too real. She saw her last birthday with her father, her last day with her father, and then she saw her father.

She vividly remembered the dream she had had of him a few years ago, it was the same.

"I miss you so much Vivie, but it's not your time, you have to go back."

Then Vivian realized she was still holding Persia's hand.

Persia gave her an encouraging smile.

"I don't know how," she stuttered.

Her father came over to her and kissed her forehead. She was shocked that she could feel him.

"Let go."

Panic flooded through her, if she let go she would fall back into the darkness. She didn't know how she knew that, but she could feel the black beginning to creep up on her.

A dark mist flooded the meadow, when she shifted her hand in Persia's.

Persia lightly squeezed her hand.

Vivian looked into her now young face, "You aren't going back," she stated more than asked.

Persia shook her head, "I'm at peace."

Vivian found herself nodding her head. She looked back at her dad.

"Go sweetie."

Tears started to spill over, "I love you."

He smiled once more, "I love you to."

Vivian slid her hand from Persia's light grasp. Blackness engulfed her.

* * *

"Bloody moon, bloody moon, bloody moon…."

"Shut the hell up Ulf!"

What was left of the Five, and Bucky were standing over Gabriel and Vivian.

Gabriel held Vivian in his arms.

She hadn't moved. No one had the courage to ask if she was breathing.

"Come on guys, let's go-get the trucks."

Willem and Finn grabbed Ulf by the arms and dragged him a way sobbing. Gregory followed with his head down.

Gabriel laid his head down against hers. Her scent filled his nostrils.

He kept repeating silently to her, "Baby I'm here, I'm here, I love you, come back."

He started to shake uncontrollably.

_No, she's not dead._

He refused to believe the best thing in his life was gone. She couldn't be gone. They had pups, they needed their mother.

_I need her._

"Vivian please, I need you."

He couldn't stop it, tears streamed down his face. He kissed the top of her head. "Please baby."

* * *

The blackness swallowed her whole. The only thing she could see were glimpses of the beautiful meadow. Then everything changed.

She heard him before she saw him.

"Baby I'm here, I'm here, I love you, come back."

She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't. She was seeing everything from above through a deep fog.

She was floating near where Gabriel was holding her still body.

He was holding her, his hands were wrapped around her. They were covered in her blood.

She drifted closer.

"Vivian please, I need you."

Her heart ached, she wanted, no needed to wrap her arms around him.

She was close enough to see the tears running down his face. She barely caught his next words, "Please baby."

Vivian's world erupted in light.

* * *

Gabriel was thrown to the side. He felt Vivian disappear from his arms. He reached out hoping to find her arm.

He couldn't bear to be away from her.

Then light blinded him. He put his hand up to shield his eyes to no effect. He staggered to get to his feet.

Then the light started to fade enough to where he could open his eyes.

He squinted at what he thought was the source. Then he fell over again.

He stared at the tree he had been leaning against, holding Vivian.

The tree was on fire, the flames were golden. Standing in front was Vivian.

He focused on her. She was standing dangerously close to the flame. But he didn't notice it. All he could see was the love of his life standing in a deep silver dress.

He felt his mouth drop with amazement. Not only was she alive she was glowing.

Then the flames vanished and Vivian was standing next to a pile of gold ash.

He looked into her face, her eyes flashed open and she gasped like she had been holding her breath.

Then their eyes met.

Gabriel didn't realize he was moving in till he was holding her in his arms.

He caressed her cheek, their lips met. He was lost.

* * *

Vivian was blinded by the light. But she felt her self being guided by warm hands.

"You have to go now. Time has to move on."

She didn't see the person speaking but she felt that it was Persia.

She saw the tree where Gabriel had been holding her body. He was gone and her body and the base of the tree was engulfed in gold flames.

She started to panic, but Persia stopped her.

"It's okay, go, walk into the flames."

Vivian didn't want to, but she knew if she didn't she would never be able to go back.

She sucked in one last breath and walked into the fire.

Her eyes shut tight she waited for the pain. She stood there waiting for the first lick of flames. Nothing.

She opened one of her eyes; she was standing next to her body, completely engulfed in the golden fire.

Then she noticed that she was freezing.

_I'm freezing, and I'm standing in fire._

The thought seemed completely implausible to her. She should be burning not freezing.

Persia's words echoed around her, "Go Vivian."

She didn't know what she was doing, she walked into her body.

The fire erupted around her spreading to the top of the tree.

She stood up realizing the fire was no longer cold. It tickled across her, still not burning her. It was caressing her with warmth. Her whole body was no longer ice. It had a flame again. She felt her heart thunder in her chest.

_Is it restarting?_

She knew the answer and didn't think about it.

Then she realized she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and prayed to the moon.

Then she felt the fire disappear around her. The warmth it had brought lingered for a second, but not as strong as it had been.

Vivian opened her eyes and took in a gulp of air.

She was very aware of herself. She could feel that the silver dress she had had on in the meadow still clung to her body.

Then she saw him.

Gabriel was a few feet away on his knees. Her eyes widened as he ran to her.

His hands caressed her cheek and their lips met. Vivian's eyes closed as he held her. Their kiss was like nothing on Earth. Vivian couldn't compare it to anything. She felt like it was the first kiss they had ever shared. And knowing what happened to her it might be.

**Aww...well I know it's probably predictable but do you know what would have happened to me if I killed Vivian? I mean all of the nasty e-mails I would have to sort through? But I was never going to kill her, I hate it when my favorite characters get killed. So I wonder what the catch is?**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: (Shakes head) See previous chapters that don't say see previous chapters.**

**Well here is chapter twenty-six. Enjoy!**

26

They stayed intertwined for what seemed like hours but were only minutes.

There was a crashing in the brush from behind them. Willem was the first Vivian saw. Then she was tackled by multiple people.

"Viv!"

"How in the hell?"

"You're alive!"

She didn't know who said what but they all circled on the fact that she was alive.

Gabriel pulled her out of the mess of bodies. He held her in a very protective way. She smiled at him.

"Let's just go home," he whispered.

Vivian saw Bucky run back through the trees. Gabriel led her after him. When they broke through the trees Bucky was driving his truck over to them. The truck had a lot of damage to the front of it, like it had crashed into something.

Before she could say anything Gabriel lifted her into the truck. They sat in the back. He never let go of her.

The others piled in the back with Gabriel's bike.

When they got back to the gate Vivian noticed that it had been torn down._ That explains the damage._

The Five jumped out of the truck and headed to a Jeep.

She tore her eyes from the windshield to look at Gabriel. He was staring at her in amazement. She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he smashed his lips on to hers. Lightning rang through her. Then Bucky's sniffed and the moment was lost.

Gabriel shot him a disgruntled look. Then he pulled her to him. He held on to her the whole way back.

She should be absolutely exhausted but she felt strangely energized. So she traced random designs on Gabriel's hand.

The trip back to the inn didn't take as much time as she thought it would.

The truck was surrounded as soon as they parked. The doors were wrenched open and she was being strangled by her mother.

"Vivian! I can't believe it. I love you so much!"

Vivian hugged her mother back. She was glad that she was safe again, back with her family. She hugged the rest of the pack and answered as best as she could their frantic questions.

She looked around looking to see if her thoughts were to be confirmed.

"Persia," she whispered.

Esmé's face froze. She lowered her head, "She's gone."

She felt Gabriel stiffen beside her.

"Can I see her?"

Esmé looked puzzled by her request but nodded regardless.

So Vivian followed Esmé to Persia's cabin.

Esmé opened the door and motioned towards the couch.

Vivian nodded and walked in. She turned, "I need to do this alone please." It was mostly directed to Gabriel who had become her shadow.

Esmé nodded and towed a struggling Gabriel out of the cabin.

Vivian closed the door and walked over to the couch. Persia looked just as she usually did. She bent down over her. She put her hand on top of Persia's and energy surged from Persia to Vivian.

She gasped and her eyes closed.

She could feel that she was still in Persia's living room with her eyes closed. But her eyes were seeing through the blackness of her closed lids.

She was looking into the young Persia's face.

"I'm confused."

Persia smiled, "I know."

"Will you explain?"

"No."

Vivian's brow furrowed in impatience.

"Why."

"Because you already know."

Vivian started to argue but decided against it. She thought back to what had happened to her.

"I died."

"Yes."

"But I'm alive? Which means that…?"

"You were reborn."

"Reborn?"

"In a sense."

Vivian was getting really irritated at the mind games. Persia seemed to sense her frustration because she put her hands out to stop Vivian from speaking.

"Like I told you before, it wasn't your time to die. So I died for you. Your soul had passed on to the meadow but was returned because my soul went in place of yours."

Vivian's eyes filled with tears. Persia had died for her.

"Why did you do that?"

Persia smiled, "Your life has not been as long as mine. You deserve to live as long as I have."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Vivian, you died. That means you are not technically the same. Soul's are not meant to come back from the meadow and yours did."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means you have a connection to the spirit world, the meadow. It has been imprinted on your soul."

"I still don't understand."

"It mean's you are going to have to take my place as healer of the pack."

Persia was playing mind games again.

"You have a deep connection with the spirit world as I did when I was alive. You have the gifts I had; they've passed on to you."

Understanding hit Vivian like a train. She had to take Persia's place, no matter what.

"I thought the catch would be greater than me having to take over as healer."

"Don't take the job lightly my dear. You are now who the pack turns to for spiritual advice. You are the one that will bring pups into this world. You are the one that will be the guide into life and out of life.

Vivian felt the weight of the pack greater than ever.

"Don't worry, you are not alone."

"I know," Vivian whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she was standing next to a vacant couch. She should have felt surprised at the disappearance of Persia's body but she felt nothing.

Gabriel rushed in, "Where did she go?"

"Were you watching me?"

"Did you expect me to let you out of my sight for even a minute?"

"No."

"What happened?"

Vivian glanced at the couch, "She crossed over."

Gabriel looked at her quizzically. She shook her head at him, "Not now. I want to see my sons."

Gabriel led her out, his arm around her waist.

**Okay well that was chapter twenty-six I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I wrote two chapters for my other fanfic first. I needed to get some ideas for this one. So while I thought for this one I worked on Alena. So as always thanks for reading! Review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Okay so I'm not Annette Curtis Klause, which means that I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay so I know most of you are probably wondering, "Where in the heck is Kaiai, I want to strangle her." Well I was grounded from the computer. SO sorry. But I'm here now! And with chapter twenty-seven! So I hope you like it!**

27

Vivian didn't know why she was nervous. They were her pups. They were hers. It was absolutely absurd for her to be nervous about seeing them. Or was she nervous about them seeing her?

She hadn't got to see herself in a mirror, but she could feel she was different, that she looked different. She could see it in how Gabriel looked at her, how the Five looked at her. She had changed, and she didn't know how drastically.

Gabriel squeezed her hand and led her towards her mother's cabin.

_How long has it been since I've seen them, a few days at the most? Why in the hell am I so nervous? Sweet moon, I don't understand._

Gabriel smiled at her and she tried to return it. It was a weak attempt. He stopped her right there.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away from his blue eyes. She shook her head and whispered, "I don't know."

His hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She melted. She wanted to sob into his shoulder, but her pups were on the other side of the door, waiting for her.

She got out of his grasp only to be caught again.

"Vivian something is wrong," he stared her down. She could feel the tears, threatening to break loose.

She summoned all of her will, "No I'm fine. I want to see my pups."

He smiled at her, "Of course." But before she could reach for the door he grabbed her. His lips crushed hers once more, and a part of her wanted him. As it always did, but now it was stronger, the feeling was hard to hide.

He chuckled and wrenched himself away. She looped her arm around his, not wanting to be apart. He glanced at her once more before he opened the door.

She was expecting to be bombarded by Alex, but nothing.

She looked around curiously and saw her son sitting with his back to her. Kole was curled up beside him. On Alex's other side the small girl Vivian had found, Novalee, was sitting.

Vivian walked silently behind them. She bent down and kissed the top of Alex's head. He yelped and turned around. He then launched himself into her arms. She sank to the floor and Kole ran up to her. They were both in her arms, and she was crying. Why had she been nervous, it all seemed ridiculous now.

Warm arms wrapped around her. Vivian leaned into him. They were finally together again.

_Sweet moon, I vow here and now, I will not let anything happen to them._

Movement caught Vivian's attention. Little Novalee was still sitting on the couch. She looked slightly upset.

"Come here, Novalee," she whispered. She watched as the girl, nervously, walked over. Vivian took her hand. "We are your family."

The little girl threw her arms around Vivian's neck. Vivian felt as if the girl was much older than three. They stayed there, her family, together.

Eventually Esmé overrun with tears came bounding out of the other room. She sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around everyone.

She however whispered in Vivian's ear, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, it will not happen again," Vivian promised. She felt Gabriel's grip tighten on her arm. She looked into his eyes, and was sorry that hadn't spent any alone time together, because now they would not have any.

He smiled wickedly, like he knew what she was thinking. Knowing him the thought had been racing through his mind since the tree.

Esmé stood up, "Gabriel we need to decide about Persia.

Vivian felt Novalee quiver in her arms.

"There is nothing to do." She was amazed at the sound of her voice. It had an eerie sense of power in it.

"What do you mean?"

"She's crossed over; there is nothing for us to do."

"But what about bur…."

"That is no longer necessary."

Esmé opened her mouth to question, but Gabriel held her back.

"I've seen it, there is nothing for us to bury. But we should have a ceremony none the less."

Vivian felt her self nod to his words. Persia was the oldest in their pack. Of course there was nothing left of her physically, but spiritually, there was a lot. Basically the whole pack owed her their existence. She was the one there when most of the pack was born.

Vivian tried to remember when the next full moon was. _Loup garou_ could always sense it. And she was foggy. She gave up trying to remember, "When is the next full moon?"

Gabriel looked deep into her eyes, "Three days."

Now she felt like an idiot, how could she not feel that? Of course when he said it, she felt the power of the moon course through her.

"Then the ceremony should be on the full moon. It will be the most honorable thing we can give her."

Gabriel nodded, and she heard Esmé agree.

She went to stand and Alex clutched on to her. She bent down and scooped up Kole. She kissed them both. She loved them so deeply. She didn't think she would ever be able to leave them again.

Gabriel bent down and picked up Novalee. She seemed like she had always been part of the family.

"Has Aimee had her pups?" Vivian asked.

The question surprised even her.

Gabriel looked at her quizzically, then he turned to Esmé.

Esmé still had a puzzled expression but answered, "Uh, yes. Per…um, well she had twins. Boy and a girl."

_Two new pups,_ thought Vivian. There pack was always growing. And there were still pups to come. Madeleine, was still due.

**Well that was chapter twenty-seven. I know it's not as long as it was supposed to be. But the next chapter will probably be a lot longer. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but...they are numbered. **

**So thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Because if you don't review I don't know how everyone feels about what's happening! So thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Okay I think I actually wrote the disclaimer for the last chapter so go to that one if you need to be reminded.**

**Okay I'm sorry it took me for ever to put this chapter up. Okay well I hope you all like it.**

28

Vivian and Gabriel stood in front of the pack. Everyone was staring up at them, the full moon shining brightly overhead. Gabriel was speaking to the pack about Persia's life. Vivian stood beside him, gazing up at the full moon.

When he was finished, she wasn't the least surprised when she heard herself speak.

Her eyes still at the moon she spoke in a tongue she had never heard. But she understood it.

When she stopped everyone was staring at her, something she would have to get used to. She smiled as she caught Willem's gaze. Then she turned her head to look at Gabriel.

He tried to hide it from her but he was amazed. He kissed her deeply.

They broke away when she heard Gregory snort. She scowled at him. He quickly looked away from her glare.

Gabriel just laughed.

"Let us run!" he yelled over everyone.

Vivian felt they change burn through her. The familiar crunch of bones was exhilarating. She gasped and fell on all fours. Gabriel was next to her, in his wolf form. He was gaping at her.

She was curious about what she looked like. Her human form hadn't changed as drastically as she thought it had. But she was still different. Gabriel had said that it looked as if she was glowing.

She didn't know if she quite agreed with that, but she was different. Alex hadn't waited very long before he pointed it out.

She stood next to Gabriel and looked out over the pack. They were now all in their wolf forms and waiting for their leaders.

Vivian turned to Gabriel. She lifted her muzzle and howled her lunar song. It was filled with her memories of Persia, her love for her pack, her love for her family.

The pack's howl ended on a soft note. Everyone ended at the same time. Even the young pups ended at the same time. She looked out and could see her sons, standing next to Esmé. She also saw the little white wolf, Novalee, standing next to Alex. She smiled at them and Alex, with Kole on his tail, came running up. She bent down and licked each of her son's heads. Then she turned and looked back at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded at her, sent up another howl and the run began.

* * *

No one stayed and talked after the run. She wasn't expecting them to. They all nodded at their two leaders as they went back to their homes.

There would be another meeting the next day. No one knew what to do. Some were still thinking of leaving.

Esmé had conveniently offered to let the boys stay at her house. They were completely worn out and fell asleep before they could even object. Well before Alex could object. Kole was still too young to do much of anything. He just followed his older brother. Novalee would also be staying with Esmé. Vivian hadn't figured out what was going to happen to Novalee.

Then she was walking in to their cabin holding Gabriel's hand. She couldn't remember anything after the first kiss.

He was more urgent in his kissing than he had ever been before. Her hands wove into his hair. They barely made it to their bedroom.

She awoke with the sun shining on her face. She stretched and warm arms wrapped tightly around her. She turned so she could face him. That was a bad idea.

They walked hand in hand towards the inn. They were having a pack meeting in the big dining hall. Alex was on Gabriel's shoulders while Vivian carried Kole.

"I think we should stay!" voiced Finn.

Many others had the same opinion. Others weren't as vocal. She looked at the pack. Some would be absolutely content with staying others were still scared.

"We can't stay here. We don't know if this will happen again!" shrieked Minerva.

"Everyone calm down," said Gabriel a little higher than his inside voice. Vivian smiled at his power.

"The threat is over. This will not happen again." Vivian was getting used to the sudden rush of words. Gabriel smiled at her.

She hadn't realized she was standing. She took her seat once more. She looked away from of all the eyes that were staring at her.

"I agree with Vivian," piped up Ulf.

"Of course you always do what she does," complained Gregory. She was glad when Madeleine elbowed him. Amelia however looked at him like she wanted to rip his head off. She couldn't blame her. But she still didn't appreciate the jealous glare Amelia shot at her.

"We've settled here, there is no point breaking apart our pack again. The threat is gone, there is no need for us to leave," Gabriel stated.

She looked at all of the still worried faces. She knew that some of them would leave, but they would eventually come back.

Then she got a weird feeling. Like someone was coming. She froze.

_No, you have got to be kidding. This can not be happening._

Gabriel squeezed her arm, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. She could feel people standing up, muttering.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned someone, it sounded like Willem.

"Vivian, are you okay?"

Lips pressed to her forehead. She halfway snapped out of her trance.

"Vivian, answer me. What's wrong?"

Her eyes slid out of focus. She tried to see what she needed to.

"See, maybe there is something still out there! We should leave!" someone argued.

"Vivian sweetie," Esmé whispered, "What do you see?"

Then she completely snapped out of it.

_You can not be serious, sweet moon this isn't happening._

"Vivian?"

She looked up into Gabriel's blue eyes. He looked worried, she felt bad for making him feel that way. But she would rather have him worried then what he was about to feel.

"Vivian what's wrong?" he pressed.

She swallowed trying to calm the flicker of emotions.

"Vivian," he whispered.

"Door."

**Hehehe, I know, my all famous cliff hanger. But just a reminder, I don't have school in till Monday...**

**So I hope you all liked it, you can tell me by reviewing!**

**So again thanks for reading! Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters that don't say see previous chapters.**

**Well here is chapter twenty-nine!**

29

Gabriel looked at her with a confused expression. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when a knock on the front door echoed ominously through the dining room.

Everyone turned to stare off at the front of the inn.

"Gabriel, I think we need to go out there by ourselves," she whispered.

She stood up in a fluid movement. She grabbed his hand and almost ran out of the room. She stopped in front of the entrance. She turned to stare at Gabriel. He was just looking at her confusion running through his face.

"Who is it Vivian?"

She looked away, "Aiden."

She could feel him tense. He had told her that Aiden had called him. So she sort of owed her life to him. She didn't like to be in debt to him. His dad had tried to kill her. And if you really thought about it his dad did kill her. She shuddered as she remembered that night.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Aiden looked a lot braver than he smelled. She could almost see the fear rolling off of him.

"Vivian."

Gabriel growled as Aiden spoke.

Fear flashed across his face.

"I helped you! You can't blame this on me!"

Vivian closed the door. She didn't want the pack to hear to much of this conversation.

"Can we go somewhere where the pack isn't assembled?" she asked.

Aiden looked scared now. His eyes glanced to the windows. She could almost see his thoughts.

Gabriel growled under his breath and grabbed Vivian's arm. He towed her towards their cabin. Aiden followed at a safe pace behind them.

When they got to the porch Gabriel turned on Aiden.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to find out about my dad?"

Vivian had to hold Gabriel back. She saw his teeth grow feral and felt his strength start to over power her.

"Stop!" she shouted in his ear.

He instantly pulled away. He was giving Aiden a fury filled glare.

"What happened?" Aiden asked a little over a whisper.

Vivian looked at him. He met her eyes she looked away.

She lifted her shirt.

Aiden gasped at the sight. Vivian glanced down. The place where the bullet had entered her abdomen was now healed over. But the surrounding area had purple and green veins branching out from the scar.

Her back had the same scar.

Gabriel shoved her shirt down. He didn't like seeing the scar.

"I'm so sorry Vivian. I didn't know that he was going to do that."

"How did he even find out about us?" Gabriel snapped.

Aiden looked slightly taken aback. "I don't know."

"Well you're the only one who knew about us so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he found out from you," Gabriel snarled in one breath.

"It wasn't him," she burst out. They both turned to stare at her.

"What are you talking about Viv, he's the only one who knew about us!"

She remembered the night she found about being pregnant with Kole. She didn't know why she was remembering that night but she felt like it was right.

Her eyes glazed over and Gabriel grabbed her before she fell over.

"What's happening!"

Gabriel growled at him.

She was seeing that night vividly but not from her perspective. She was staring out a window overlooking the woods. She heard a door slam and looked at the grounds.

She was shocked. She was staring at herself. She heard a muffled shout. Then her eyes widened. She watched herself running and change to wolf form mid-leap. Then she disappeared into the woods.

Vivian felt herself slipping back to reality. She tried to pull herself back into the vision. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of a man.

A snarl left her lips and she was back on the porch.

"Vivian what did you see?" Gabriel asked urgently.

"It was my fault."

Gabriel's warm hands wrapped around her, he pulled her to her feet.

"Aiden get out of here. Please don't come back," she whispered.

"But what about my dad?"

She was getting angry but she wasn't sure who the anger was about.

"I think its best if you don't bother our pack again."

"I just need to know about my dad!" Aiden almost shouted.

Vivian ripped away from Gabriel's grasp and was two inches away from Aiden's face.

"Your dad killed me Aiden! He tried to kill Gabriel! He killed all of those people in Pennsylvania!"

Aiden's face went through several shades before it went white.

"He couldn't have."

"Well he did Aiden. I know that you didn't tell him okay. I believe you, but if you don't leave my pack alone I'm going to make you and you might not leave with all of you limbs!" Her teeth were bared and Aiden's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. He backed away from her as Gabriel grabbed her arms.

He whispered in her ear, "If I don't get to rip him apart neither do you."

She growled at him.

"Fine, I'll leave but what about the cops!"

"That's not our problem," Vivian said through gritted teeth.

"You were the last ones to see him, you know where he is!"

She tried to launch herself at him. Gabriel wouldn't let her go so she threw every curse word she knew at him.

"Calm down love."

"Aiden get out of here before you lose an arm," she snarled at him.

Aiden looked at her once more and then inched his way closer to the stairs.

"Will you answer one question before I leave Vivian?"

"What!" she snapped.

"You said he killed you, but your alive."

"That's a statement not a question," she was seeing through a film of red.

"What did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, he did kill me."

"But you're alive."

"Well now you have something to think about," she spat at him. She wrenched herself out of Gabriel's grasp and went inside the cabin. She slammed the door.

She went and sat on the couch, fuming.

The minutes ticked by. She put her head in her hands.

_He said he loved me once. But all he cares about is finding his murderer father. Why do I even care? I don't have feelings for him, I know that. But the fact that he cares more about his vile father than me. _She let her anger blow out in an angered scream.

Gabriel was through the door before she was finished. His arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Why did I ever even meet Aiden?"

He pulled her closer, "I've told you. It's the power we feel over them."

"I know that Gabriel. But if I hadn't ever met him…."

"I might still be chasing you," he said. A hint of gloom floated in his velvet voice.

She smiled at him, "No I think you would have eventually caught me."

He pulled her yet again closer, "Maybe."

She tried not to let the hurt of that word show on her face. She couldn't even think of her life without him anymore. A few years ago though, she couldn't see herself with him at all.

She remembered that day in the kitchen, when he first kissed her. She remembered the anger she had towards him. Now when he did that she didn't want him to break away.

She wondered if this was how life had been for Persia, the constant flashbacks. Or if it was something Persia had never had to deal with.

Gabriel broke through her thoughts. His lips crushed hers. She smiled, all the thoughts flew straight out of her mind.

**Well that was chapter twenty-nine I hope you all liked it! So thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Okay I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book. I only own the things I made up.**

**Okay, I hate to say it, but this chapter, chapter thirty, might, I mean is the last chapter of Fire and Ice. So I'll let you read it now...**

30

A knock on the door broke them away from each other. She realized they weren't in a very appropriate position for visitors. She tried to unravel her legs from his waist, and he laughed and pulled her to her feet.

She scrambled back into her clothes. He just watched her amusingly as he did the same. She shot him an irritated smile. He shook his head at her and went to the door.

Vivian sat back on the couch when she saw who it was. The Five scrambled in the open door and went and plopped down beside Vivian.

"So did you get your teeth into him?" questioned Finn.

"Which him?" asked Gregory?

She punched him, he pretended to wince.

"We saw that meat boy go off with you two. We were just wondering if there was anything to share."

"We'll share you if you don't stop talking about humans like that Finn."

Finn immediately closed his mouth.

"Well what were you two 'talking' about. It sounded like someone—Ow!"

Vivian pushed Gregory off the couch before he could finish.

The rest of the Five helped him to his feet and started edging towards the door.

"Well we'll let you get back to your 'talk'," Finn said adding air quotes, "Oh and Vivian, you might want to fix your shirt, it's on backwards."

They raced out of the cabin as Vivian threw a pillow at them.

She growled under her breath. Gabriel went and leaned down in front of her. He held her head between his hands.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"I think you mentioned it a few times."

"Okay well here is one more," he kissed her and whispered between breaths, "I love you."

They got carried away again but the light from outside was now black. They had to go and pick up their pups. Vivian groaned as Gabriel got up. He chuckled and threw her shirt to her, "Tag goes in the back."

She scowled at him and reluctantly put her shirt back on the right way.

They walked back to the inn together. Alex and Kole were waiting as patiently as they could.

Alex ambushed them in the entrance. "Where have you been?"

Vivian blushed uncontrollably. She wrenched him into her arms. "We're here now aren't we?"

"Humph."

She snuggled him to her neck. "I've missed you so much."

Kole tugged at her leg, he gave her the sad look.

She picked him up too, "Yes I missed you too!"

She kissed them both. Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist. They went and said good night to the pack that had stayed at the meeting.

"Don't worry, we'll get this straightened out tomorrow," he assured them.

Vivian smiled at Jenny and Bucky. They were both holding sleeping pups. Ethan was arguing with Gabriel's sisters.

Novalee was asleep on Esmé's lap. Austin was still awake and Tomas was bouncing him on his knee.

Novalee was going to be staying with Esmé and Tomas for tonight. They still hadn't decided on who was going to care for her.

So they finally left the inn and went back to their cabin. It felt like any normal night. They went and put their pups to bed. Kole fell asleep as soon as he was in his crib. Alex demanded a story and when Gabriel started telling one he fell asleep.

She went and kissed them both one last time before she was whisked away by Gabriel.

He pinned her down on their bed. His touched his hand to her forehead, slowly sliding his hand down the side of her face. He stopped at her mouth. He was driving her crazy.

His eyes burned into her, she couldn't take it anymore. She broke his hold and her lips crushed his for once. She rolled on top of him as they kissed passionately. Then they broke apart and he was hovering over her.

She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him.

* * *

**Later in life...**

Vivian sat on the porch watching Alexander and Kole playing with the water hose. They were spraying each other and ended up rolling on the soaked ground.

She watched as their hair started to lengthen.

"Guys, not now!" she said in a stern voice.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, not when there are guests at the inn."

While Alex wasn't paying attention Kole grabbed the hose from him and shoved it down his brother's shirt. Alex wrenched it out and sprayed Kole in the face.

Vivian couldn't help but laugh. Then Gabriel came out and sat down beside her on the stairs. He handed Juliee to her and she tickled her. Juliee screamed and struggled to get away, "Mommy stop! I can't breathe!"

She let Juliee go. She went and tackled Alex. He played along with her and Kole to advantage of him again. Juliee's blond curls were soaked before she could get to her feet.

"Well we thought we heard someone having fun!"

Vivian turned to see who had spoken. It was Tomas. He was walking with Esmé. Austin and Novalee didn't even stop to say hi. They went and joined in the water fight.

She smiled. Alex had gotten distracted by Novalee's sudden appearance. Juliee actually knocked him off his feet.

"Vivian, can you watch them for an hour or two?" asked Esmé a little too much of what she was planning seeped into her voice.

"Of course," answered Gabriel.

Esmé looked too overjoyed as she grabbed Tomas's hand and wheeled him back to their cabin.

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Vivian. They watched their kids play with Novalee and Austin.

Vivian couldn't believe how fast time could fly by when your life wasn't threatened.

**Some say the world will end in fire,  
****Some say in ice.  
****From what I've tasted of desire  
****I hold with those who favor fire.  
****But if it had to perish twice,  
****I think I know enough of hate  
****To say that for destruction ice  
****Is also great  
****And would suffice.  
-Robert Frost**

**So this is the end of Fire and Ice. I hoped you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! So if there are any questions about what happened then Review!**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed! I couldn't have finished it without all of your comments! And everyone be watching for what might be coming next...**

**Okay I know the later in life thing was kinda confusing, so basically its seven years later. I hope that cleared anything up.**


End file.
